My Warden
by Granzrea Peranzas
Summary: An apathetic man lived his life in boredom. He was then given a choice to make a change in his life. A change that will lead him to a world beyond his imagination. A world where his choice and action, making all the difference. But living behind a prison? Can he change himself? Can his action make the change in the world? FemNaruto. Rated T at the moment. Pairing undecided. SI.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Sorry grammar sucks. So go ahead. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

I scrolled the browser in boredom, as I felt my life slipping away without the excitement. I scanned through the content without enthusiasm and sighed in boredom.

Life seems so pointless. You wake up, bath, eat, go to class, go home, stare at the laptop, sleep and go on, and on. Go out with friend? Hah, pointless. Play games? Hah, pointless. Ambition? Job? Hah, when we're dead, see if that brings us anything. So what is the point of learning, having fun, if at the end we're all will be dead, buried under the ground, lifeless, motionless?

I sighed at my near-suicidal thought.

"Twit…"

A window popped out on my monitor. I stared apathetically before moving down to the edge of the screen. My 'Adblock' is on. I lifted my eyebrow at the content of the window.

_[Boredom and apathetic?]_

_[Life without meaning?]_

_[Find excitement in this universe]_

_[Click scroll and we'll give you the best life endangering excitement.]_

_[By W.M. Zelretch K.S.]_

_[P/S: Humor me…]_

I sighed and stared at the window for a full minute plus. I grabbed my mouse and clicked the scroll button. The boxes next to the button scrolled endlessly and stopped after a while. The first box stopped at 'Naruto'. The second box stopped at 'Hero-GB'. And the third box stopped at 'Kurama'. I stared at the screen, not-really expecting anything.

I felt my friend tapped my shoulder and leaned forward to see the screen. I frowned when I felt his beard(?) touched my shoulder. He didn't keep beard, did he? I turned around and saw an old man staring at my screen. I was stunned. He stood back, still holding my shoulder and grinned at me. My whole body shuddered in disgust(?), fear, perhaps when he smiled happily. He pulled me and I felt my soul(?) yanked out of my body, it was a surreal sensation.

I felt myself hovering over the floor as he gripped onto my soul. Then I felt a pull into a vortex, my soul was stretched beyond the horizon and my whole body(?) was pained by the experience. It felt like your whole body was burnt and zapped beyond human tolerance. I couldn't even react to anything. After a while, the pain stopped and I noticed that I was hovering over giant long-tailed rabbit with nine tail.

The old man who was still holding me tapped me at the forearm and I turned my head at him. He grinned at me.

"Good luck."

I frowned and spoke.

"What do yoOOOUUUUUU MEAAAAAANNNNN!?"

I was shoved into the rabbit and suddenly, memories flashed through my brain. As soon as the flashbacks stopped, I was hit with another wave of pain as I was pulled into another torrent of vortex into a small baby.

"Gaaaah!"

I was slammed onto the floor of a pristine white cave. Another wave of pain hit me, this time accompanied with a surge of hatred and anger. I felt as the bloodlust and rage fogged my mind but as soon as the fury peaked, my apathy immediately calmed my own wrath. I panted as the energy within me calmed itself and I slumped to the floor. I sighed and tried to calm myself. I held my hand upward and stared at the human-like paw. I rubbed my muzzle in tiredness and slumped to the ground as my consciousness left me.

I shook my head after hearing a cry, waking myself up. I crawled slowly towards the golden gate, erected within the cave. I looked down past the gate and saw a baby crying out, I sighed. I calmly sort through Kurama's memories and found the subject I was looking for. I closed my eyes and compressed my body, shrinking myself. I allowed my energy to seep through my skin forming a crimson yukata. I pulled my right hand out of the silk cloth and shove it forward. A mirror rose before me allowing me to view myself.

A man stood before me with long red hair, body wrapped in bandage, and clothed with a crimson, butterfly patterned _yukata_. His hair had two fox-earlike bumps and his behind was nine flowing crimson tails. I smirked at my image and snapped my hand creating a _kiseru_ from my energy. I stored the pipe and calmly walk out the gate.

However as soon as I passed the gate, a collar snapped into my neck, nearly choking me. I formed a mirror and looked at the collar, seeing the word 'slave' embedded into it. I sighed and moved toward the carbon-copy of Kushina with whiskers. I formed a white cloth, picked her up and wrapped her with it. I cradle Kushina's daughter and as she stopped crying, she stared at me. I hovered my left hand above her and she reached up her hands to grab my palm. She giggled as she played with my hand. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy near me.

"You know, sending me into an immortal being doesn't actually makes life more interesting , you know?"

I turned and stared at the old man rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Hahaha, I just used the result you gained from the program."

I sighed, staring at the girl.

"So, everything from the anime is true then?"

I asked the Wizard Marshall. He looked at me and nodded.

"Well, basically from the very moment the creation of universe, every action or movement and even the slightest change results in the creation another dimension. That means that there infinite amount of multi-verse that exist. Your first universe can be said is the primary universe as the most basic and most boring universe."

He nodded, agreeing at his own word while I deadpanned at the word 'boring'.

"Since there is infinite amount of multiverse, of course there is a possibility of everything. Magical existence, psychics existence, even aliens existence. So yeah, anything is possible. The only universe that I can't reach is the primary verse."

I frowned at his word.

"Didn't you pulled me from the primary verse?"

He laughed.

"The moment the pop up appeared you're no longer within the primary verse. To be precise, the 'you' within the primary verse never even saw the pop up. You now is from different verse. You have the memories of the primary but no longer capable of returning to the primary verse."

I was stunned at his declaration. The baby in my hand, yawned and snuggled into my chest. I looked down at her.

"Are we on earth or elsewhere?"

I asked Zelretch.

"Every human civilization starts on earth, I never actually found a human civilization that starts from another planet. Though there are other multi-verse that flee from earth from various reason, apocalypse, alien invasion, demon invasion and stuffs like that. But still, human always originate from earth though."

He answered my question. As soon as, Hikari, I remembered her name from Kurama's memory, slept, I created a crib from my energy and placed her down. I created a sofa and sat down, taking out my _kiseru_. I allowed the pipe to smoke and I started smoking, frustrated in dealing with my current situation before exhaling a puff of smoke. I decided there was nothing else to do but to accept it.

"So you okay?"

Zelretch asked me. He, himself had already sat in a comfy chair. I nodded.

"There's nothing else to do but accept it. I can't even return to my own verse, yes?"

He nodded.

"So, any advices you want to give me?"

Zelretch shook his head.

"Nah, just enjoy you stay, though you do know the future of this world, yes?"

I nodded. I inhaled the smoke and breathed out. I waved at the Wizard Marshall as he left me. Hikari suddenly cried out, so I tapped the pipe down into the tray on the table nearby. I walked to the crib and lifted her up. She stopped crying as soon as I cradled her, so I took her to the sofa and sat down. With Kurama's perfect memory I started to view his memory slowly to learn more of the current world since I couldn't find another source of knowledge.

After a while, I was snapped out of the memories when Hikari struggled in my chest searching for, perhaps for food. I calmly banished her out of the mindscape and was stunned by the sudden double view. One of my current position and another was the sight of the outside world. I watch at the sight fascinatingly. Hikari cried out, her voice echoing through the cave as she cried for food.

From Hikari's view, I saw the Sandaime cradling her and shoving a milk bottle. Hikari sucked down the milk and stopped crying for a while. I watched as Hiruzen Sarutobi walked through a hall of some sort and entered a dark room. He placed Hikari in a crib and walked to a chair. I looked at the edge of the sight and saw multiple figures, some I recognize from the hairstyle that were clans head. Nara, Uchiha and all other clans.

The voice were muffled however luckily, Kurama had the experience of lip-reading. Though a bit confused with the new language usage, I still understood most of it. To summarize the content of the meeting, it was the report for the destruction and the current situation for Hikari. The civilian council were pushing to make Hikari a weapon, the ninja council wanted to adopt her. Then there's an idiot in civilian council wanted to kill Hikari, his life was snuffed out by an ANBU on Sandaime's order.

After bickering like children for a while, Danzo proposed to make Hikari his own personal weapon but was stopped by Sandaime immediately. He blocked all attempt to use Hikari and decided to take care of her until she is big enough, then send her to the orphanage. An ANBU picked Hikari up and followed Sandaime to his office. As soon as, Hikari finished feeding she started to struggle out the ANBU's grasps. So she handed Hikari to Sandaime as as they reached his office, though now she started crying. Sandaime tried to soothe her down but unable to do so.

I sighed. Even if I wanted to see outside world, I decided to pull Hikari into the mindscape as her cry started to become annoying. She appeared on my arm and snuggled into my chest immediately calming down. I pat with her back as she slowly fell asleep. I watched her as time goes on.

~Time Skip~

As the time passes by, with the same motion without the need of eating or sleeping, I continued to watch over Hikari. She woke up, shove her out of mindscape for food or changing diapers, then pulling her back in letting her sleep with me. When she was capable of crawling I started to materialize toys to let her play and teach her slowly. Pushing her outside when she needs food or to just allow her to crawl outside.

While she played, I spoke and taught her. When she was capable of talking I thought her how to read. Though sadly, the caretaker of the orphanage ignored her most of the time, only giving her food. She was mostly alone in room. When she wanted to play with others, they all seemed to ignore her. Though I still pulled her inside when she was sad and played with her.

She understood that she was to never spoke aloud when speaking to me. I told her stories and everything that was accessible from Kurama's memories. Then when her age marked five years old, the Sandaime visited her.

"Hello Hikari-chan."

Hikari looked up at the Sandaime, and I could feel that she was scrunching her face thinking.

"Who?"

Her view slanted and I knew that she tilted her head.

"I'm the Hokage."

He smiled genially at her.

'Hokage the leader of the village?'

She thought to me.

"Yes."

I spoke to her. She nodded her head and looked at Sandaime. She bowed at him.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama."

Sandaime chuckled at her politeness.

"Are you happy here, Hikari-chan?"

Hikari nodded. She fidgeted when the Hokage stared at her. He smiled and invited her to follow him. They walked around the village and eventually reach a shop. The Ichiraku Ramen. They continued to talk to each other as they ate the ramen. Eventually, her politeness clicked something in the Professor's head.

"Who teaches you, Hikari-chan?"

She stunned at the question.

"Whisper to him, Hikari. Just tell him Kurama-niisan taught you. Ask him if he wanted to see me, he should bring Inoichi-san with him."

'Okay.'

She waved her hand at the Sandaime, when Hiruzen lowered himself and Hikari whispered at him. His face went grim before smiling fakingly at Hikari. He invited Hikari to his office so she followed. Though I noticed that he signaled a nearby ANBU to call for Inoichi, perhaps? I slowly capture the image of the surrounding to memorize the village for future use. As they reached the office, Sandaime told her to sit down. He gave her a book to read as they wait for Inoichi. When Inoichi came, he stood behind her while Sandaime kneel in front of her.

"Does this Kurama-niisan told you anything else?"

"Just tell him to enter your mind, Hikari. Tell him, I'll explain everything."

I told her as she relayed my words. So they both dived into her mind and at the same time, I pulled her into the mindscape. Over the years I changed her mind so that I won't be bored all the times. At the entrance of her mind was my room, a simple white room with multiple sofas and painting, red lighting shone within the room. Behind me was the door where all of her memories exist and then behind that was the prison, my golden gate of misery.

As soon as they all reached into Hikari's mindscape, Hikari immediately rushed at me and sat next to me as I handed her a book I materialized from Kurama's memory for her to read. I slowly pat her head and allowed her to lean on me.

"Please seat down, Sarutobi-sama, Yamanaka-san."

Both of them warily sat down in front of us while looking around.

"So yes, I am The Kyuubi no Yokou. Though I shall give you the courtesy of knowing my name and original title, Kurama the Wrathbringer."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"Wrathbringer?"

"In ancient times, before the time of the Hidden Village, there was a legend where every times wars erupt, a crimson being of terrible anger would be raised from the blood spilled beneath the plain. He shall hunt and ravaged the world, mountains shall fall, sea shall rise. Till, his wrath is calmed, no man would be safe from his fury."

While Inoichi looked at me confusingly, Hiruzen widened his eyes in surprise.

"Yes, the story came from me. There used to be villages, whenever war erupt I would come and ravage those lands. All those villages disbanded and then came small clans. In their childhood stories, it is told that the Wrathbringer shall bring chaos if one urged the wars. However after the creation of the current hidden villages I was controlled by a man, no, to be precise, a monster in the human's skin. He bounded me to his will."

"Thus came the great battle between the Uchiha and the Senju. I was then, prisoned by Mito Uzumaki and she never give me the moment to explain myself. Then she passed me down to Kushina Uzumaki making her the second Jinchuuriki. She too, was bigoted in her mind, corrupted by Mito Uzumaki at the fact that I am a mindless beast. In those cages, anger and wrath filled within me. It breeds insanity to my mind. When she gave birth to Hikari…"

I felt Hikari leaned closer to me due to the story. I hugged her and inhaled the _kiseru_ on my hand and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"The seal that bounded me came loose, thus allowing a man, said to be That Man, though I personally do not believe that he is the original person, bounded me one more time to his will. After a certain amount of time ravaging, his will was severed from my mind, but my wrath and anger blinded from my action. I continued to rage within your village. I was then caught by Minato Namikaze, and chained by Kushina Uzumaki. The thought of being sealed once again, sent me into insanity. Right at the moment he tried to separate me in half..."

Hikari started to climb to my chest and started sobbing into me. I sighed.

"In my rage, I tried to kill Hikari… but failed because her parent saved her, by shielding her with their own body, my claw ripped into their stomach…"

_~Flashback~ [watch?v=gIuotFZnBtk]_

_Kushina held Hikari's head lovingly. And coughed out blood._

_"Hikari… Don't be picky... Eat lots and grow strong... Make sure that you bath every day and stay warm... Also... Don't stay up late... You need lots of sleep... And make friends... You don't need a lot of friends… Just a few... Ones you can really, really trust... I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your Ninjutsu hard... Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses… So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well…"_

_She coughed out blood in pain but continued on._

_"Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy… Oh, and this is important... It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi… Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money... Put your mission wages into your savings account… No alcohol until you're twenty... Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation… Another Prohibition is women... you'll be woman, one day… Just remember to find someone good… someone that will protect you… Someone that loves you for who you are… "_

_She looked back at Minato and smiled at him before continuing._

_"Find someone just like your father... Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, you know... Hikari, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship… Be true to yourself... Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true... There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer...I love you"_

_Minato chuckled painfully. Tears streaked both their faces. Kushina continued to stroke Hikari's face._

_"Well… My only advise… Listen to your motor mouth mother… I'm sorry… Hikari… Kushina…"_

_He surged his chakra and heaved out his last word._

_"Fuin…"_

_~Flashback End~_

Hikari cried as I hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Hikari… I'm sorry…"

I closed my eyes as my heart ached seeing her cry. After a while, she fell asleep. I lifted her and placed her on the bed at the corner of the room. I brushed her hair, kissing her temple. I walked back to my place and sat down calming myself by inhaling my _kiseru_. We sat in silence as Sandaime and Inoichi tried to calm their heart, noticing that tears had streaked their face. After a while I asked them.

"Anything else, Sarutobi-sama, Yamanaka-san?"

They both looked at each other, before looking back at me. Sandaime spoke to me.

"So you have no evil intention in helping, Hikari?"

I sighed and inhaled my pipe.

"I would like to kill the villagers, so dearly…"

As soon as I spoke like, they both turned tense, though my words had yet to finish.

"… treating my dear Hikari, like they did. She was never at fault. Ignored by her peers. Whispered in fear and anger within the sight of the elders, to never having the privileged of a loving figure."

I sighed again.

"But no, you have my word that I had absolutely no evil intention in helping my dear warden. Never once I whispered the word of revenge. She will never be a being full of hatred. Only of forgiveness, pure and untainted."

I smiled at her.

"An angel for a warden, and a demon for a prisoner."

The bed curtain fell, blocking her sleeping figure from me. I stared back at them, my face turned rigid and smiled calmly at them. But bloodlust, fury, rage and anger peaked as I stared them. Both their face turned white at my killing intent.

"If your villagers, tried even once to corrupt my dear warden. Run… Run like no tomorrow… Because I shall ravage the plain and leave no man alive, I will soak the land with their blood till the land turn crimson, and no rain shall wash away your dirty blood."

Their face was soaked with sweat of fear. I continued to smile at them before sighing, their heart continued from still and their blood flows from static. I inhaled a puff of smoke and nodded at them. They sighed in relief.

"You forget…"

I smirked at them.

"… that I'm still the Wrathbringer, the only reason I was caught by the Him, was due to the fact that he ambushed me while I was sleeping. But believe me when I said that I held absolute love at her."

I bowed a little bit at them. They nodded at me as well.

"Anything else?"

They shook their head.

"Well, thank for coming by, and listen before judging me like the bigot before you. See you later."

I nodded at them and pushed them away from the mindscape. I sighed.

"You didn't have to threaten them…"

Hikari wrapped her hands around my neck, her face placed next to my head.

"I won't lose heart, not from anything. Not from them, not from the villagers."

I smiled at her words, I grabbed her one piece and flung her to me, catching in a bridal style, before tickling her. She laughed out loud at my action. I stopped at patted her head.

"I hope so, Hikari. I hope so… Forgive me?"

Her eyes soften at my apology.

"Kurama-nii wasn't at his mind. I couldn't blame you. I could never blame you. When you told me the story the first time, I was glad. Because you told me the truth, never once you led me astray. At least I have you, Kurama-nii. And I would trade no other with you."

She smiled brightly at me. My heart ached from her words and her forgiveness. Still she never fault me. Not once. Even the first time I told her the story, she instantly forgave me. My dear warden. My light in my life. My angel. My Hikari.

I brushed her hair. And lifted her, bringing her to the bed. I placed her down and lay down next to her. I hummed her a short lullaby, the song that brought her to her sleep. I watch as she slept, as she dreamed, comforting her as much as I can.

~Time Skip~

As time passes, she blossomed into a wonderful girl. I watch as she interacted with the world. Watched and guided her as she decided to become a kunoichi. To become a protector. To those deserving and undeserving. I smiled and nodded. No matter what her action is, I shall support her. I watched as she entered the academy. Though she was sabotage by those sheep, I corrected her. Any question asked, I answered.

I taught her how to work her muscle, to improve flexibility. I taught her that the best weapon a kunoichi should have, speed and stealth. If no man could see you, how could they fight, if one is too slow how can they battle. I taught her to respect the fallen, to kill instantly and deal less pain to the downed. I taught her to be precise and quick. To never hesitate. I helped her built her tolerance to killing intent. So she'll never freeze in fear.

I pushed my Youki into her coil to develop her chakra network. I taught her chakra control and how important it is. No matter how large is your chakra network, if your control is dire, then it is worthless. I taught her how to climb tree and how to water walk. I improved her control by various possible way. Senbon balancing, waterfall running and water skiing. Then combining multiple technique together. Senbon balancing while water walking. Leaf concentrating while water fall running. And the final test of waterfall skiing.

I told her to perfect her basic, because even the best man, can be taken down with nothing but a knife. I taught her to be able to do her basics seallessly. Bunshin helps to distract. Henge helps in disguise. And Kawarimi helps in avoiding mortal blows. By doing it without seals, allowing her to do everything at the moment of notice. I told her that even with only this three skill, you can already become a great ninja.

Another thing I told her is that knowledge is power. And to learn everything while you can but never to misuse those knowledge. As she learned I taught how to apply those knowledge. Strategy, medical, poison, history and many others. Never once she strayed from my word. I also told her to hold back at the academy. There were no benefit in being good in the academy. Best to hide her skill than flaunt them in front of the fearful villager.

They fear the unknown. They fear the strong. So I told her to hide her skill. I couldn't rate her skills but I knew, that all she need is experience. Once she had one, even at her level of skill, she could fight a Kage to a standstill. But not a Jinchuuriki. A full fledge Jinchuuriki is string. Too strong. Not that she couldn't fight them, it's just that her current skills won't and couldn't damage a Jinchuuriki. So I told her to seek for skills from the Sandaime. At least a few non-elemental one.

So she learned Kage Kunai, Kage Shuriken, and Shunshin. Similar to the basics, I told her to learn until she was capable of using those seallessly. So our study continued. She learned to do everything by heart and mind. I then taught her how to suppress her chakra. To hide her chakra from the sensor. From hiding in plain view to hiding in shadows. And as time continues on, she completed her training. And then, came the graduation.

She bulldozed through the written test, full marked in throwing exam, and scored perfectly in jutsu assessment, giving her and average result from the accumulated score. She gained the title Genin, becoming the kunoichi of Konohagakure. Sadly, her social life was left to be desired. She rarely interacted with another student and always preferred to talk with me. That night, she celebrated at the Ichiraku Ramen, a source of warmth and family for her together with her Iruka-sensei.

Going home, her danger sense went off and she quickly Kawarimi-ed with a nearby box. A windmill shuriken ripped the box apart and a figure dropped down from a tree nearby. Hikari immediately went to her personal Taijutsu position. The figure turned out to be Mizuki.

"Hello, demon whore."

Hikari calmly reciprocate his insult. At the same flaring our her chakra to alert the ANBUs.

"Attacking a member of ninja corp, under the shinobi law 34 results in being a traitor and will be designed as such. What are your defence, Mizuki-san?"

He frowned at Hikari, before smirking.

"Did you know?"

He walked toward the windmill shuriken and picked it up. He turned and smirked at Hikari.

"Why does everyone seems to hate you? Actually, there is a law assigned by the Sandaime about that, you know?"

He smirked and laughed.

"You are the Kyuubi! Ever wondered why your birth was the same day as the day the Kyuubi was killed! That was because…"

"… I am the Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi."

He was stunned when Hikari finished his word for him. He snarled at her and threw the windmill shuriken again. Hikari immediately Kawarimi-ed away placing a bunshin-henge on the box she substitute with. She threw a kunai and did a Kage Kunai at Mizuki. Though he thought that his attack hit her, he leapt away immediately when he noticed the henge, but some of the kunai still hit him, thus injuring his leg. He sneered at her but leapt away when Hikari threw another barrage of kunai bunshin, saving her own chakra.

He went to motion of a fire technique but was stopped in track when Hikari shunshin-ed to his front and kick his jaw upward. As his body flew from the momentum, Hikari threw a Kage Shuriken and shunshin-ed above him. She delivered a heel kick and threw another Kage Shuriken before Kawarimi-ed with a box of flour nearby. The shurikens hit Mizuki from both side and he fell down onto the ground. The flour box opened as it slammed onto him, dispersing the flour into the air.

Hikari took out a kunai wrapped with a hit-activation _Kibaku Fuda_ and threw it at the Mizuki. As it impacted the tag activated thus resulting in a a great explosion. She walked forward and waited till the smoke stopped. As the smoke dispersed, Mizuki was charred but still alive. She calmly walk forward and cradled Mizuki's head on her thigh. Unable to move, could Mizuki only stare at her.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki-san."

She slit his throat, then she closed his eyes. She stood then bowed at a tree nearby.

"Threat neutralized Hokage-sama."

Sandaime jumped down from where she sensed him and nodded to the ANBUs that followed behind him, they immediately took away Mizuki's corpse. Sandaime nodded at Hikari.

"Well done, this will be considered a C-rank mission, so you can take the mission reward at the Mission Information Centre."

He frowned as he watched Hikari.

"Are you okay, Hikari?"

"Yes, I can handle it, Hokage-sama."

They nodded at each other and Hikari quickly head home. As soon as she sat on the bed in tiredness, I told her to lie down and come to the mindscape. As soon as she did, I gestured her to sit next to me. I enveloped her in a hug.

"Hikari?"

She gripped my yukata and started to sob.

"I feel disgusted. I hate this. It hurts… I feel dirty… I'm a monster…"

I immediately hushed her before she started to rant.

"Hikari, the world isn't as white and black as it seems. There is always a shade of grey between them. To know that you hate the killing even if necessary is a good thing. It means you're not a monster, you still have feeling. Nobody's perfect. It's good that you hate to kill, but it was necessary. You chose to give him peace. Know that he gained his peace."

I rubbed her back as she continued to sob against my chest. I let my heartbeat soothe her pain and lulled her into sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, so another try at Naruto story. Still, regarding Prototype X Naruto. I really don't know whether I should continue or not. Well, for this one, I don't know if I want to continue or not. Perhaps if there is high demands, maybe. So yeah, review if you can. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya, thanks for reading guyz. Btw, one reader asked me a summary of how my OC came to this world. Man, this gonna sound shitty. Well, he got the contract from Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg when he was browsing the net. I like his Zelretch name so I placed there W.M. Zelretch K.S. So he send my OC to Naruto world version 'Hero GB' as in Hero GenderBent. And he pushed my OC into Kurama right after he stabbed Minato and Kushina. Anyone who didn't know who Zelretch is, then go die. Nyahaha~**

* * *

The next day, I woke Hikari up as the sun was raised beyond the horizon. I shook her and she slowly sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes in tiredness. Last night was mentally exhausting for her. The whole night, she had waked up trembling in nightmare 4 times though I quickly roused and soothed her. She looked at me, blinking tiredly. I chuckled at her cute gesture.

"Hikari, today is the day for your team placement, you don't want to be late, do you?"

She nodded and I pushed her into the real world. I slowly wait until she finished her bathing and clothing. She continued to make breakfast and ate slowly while chatting with me. Done, she then walked towards the academy and reached the classroom just in time.

The students were chatting excitedly though sadly, only a few would be able to pass the Jounins test. Hikari sat at the back of the room and waited as Umino gave out his final speech and congratulate the hopeful Genins. I talked with Hikari a bit more as Hikari asked me my opinion regarding the team placement.

"Let's see. Expect the entire clan heir to pass, that mean 7 students and including you 8 students. And to balance out the team splitting with 3 people per team, I suppose that the last one should be able to hold either political power or civilian born with the high capabilities to become a ninja. That means, Sakura since she's a council woman daughter and book smart, even though her practical left much to be desired. The rest of the civilian born would have to be extremely team based to even pass the test."

'Which students do you think will be placed together?'

"Well, Ino-Shika-Chou team would definitely be fitted together. Then there's the Uchiha, Haruno, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Aburame and you. From all of you I can either make full assault team with you, Inuzuka, and Uchiha. The other will be hit and run team. Then there's assault and defend team with you, Ichiha and Haruno, if the Haruno is a medic type. And the other will be a tracking and subdue team. Then you can make a Jinchuuriki subdue squad with you, Uchiha and Hyuuga. Then the other team would be tracking and rescue squad. Of course given that Haruno learns medic. Well, I could be wrong."

'So, the most likely be paired together?"

"Well, everyone is interchangeable. I have no confirmed team, so let's wait and see, okay Hikari?"

Hikari nodded and focused forward as Umino had started to list down the team placement.

" Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba…"

Umino was interrupted by the sound of slumping head of Inuzuka and the screech of a pink haired banshee. The class was silence by the sound before it was broken by a grunt of broody, emo, duck-butt. I chuckled at my own description. Umino cleared his throat.

"Continuing, Team 7 will be lead by Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Hikari and Aburame Shino led by Yuuhi Kurenai…"

I frowned, hearing that Hatake decided to teach the Uchiha rather than teaching Hikari. Or perhaps the decision from the council? Maybe it's random assignment? I shrugged and went back to watch the proceeding.

"… Jounin instructor will be Hayama Shirakumo. And the last team, Team 10 led by Sarutobi Asuma includes Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. And please wait for a moment, while your instructor will come and pick you up. Good luck, Genins!"

Umino left the classroom. Before the students could even starts to chatter, a young woman I identified as Yuuhi Kurenai entered the classroom.

"Team 8, with me."

As she left, Hikari, the Hyuuga and the Aburame immediately followed after her. They trailed her out of the academy and went to the Training Ground 8. Yuuhi brought them under the shade from one of the tree within the ground and sat down with the three of them facing her.

"Before we begin let's introduce ourselves, okay. Name, likes, dislikes and ambition. I'll start first. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I like having evening tea, spending times with my fellow Kunoichi and Genjutsu. I hate pervert of any kind, smokes and fangirls. My immediate goal is to teach you three to the best of my abilities. Next Hinata, go…"

"My n-name is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata. I l-like flower pressing, c-cinnamon rolls and my s-sister H-Hanabi-chan. I d-dislike h-hurti… I m-mean I dislike c-crabs and s-shrimps. My goal is to dissolve the barrier between the branch clan and the main clan… I m-mean to unite my c-clan."

I raised my eyebrow at her clarity in speech. Apparently she was really resolved to unite her clan, though I wonder if I could tell Hikari to take up on Fuinjutsu, it is a rather interesting subject. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Good, Shino. You're next."

The boy nodded.

"Aburame Shino. Likes bugs watching. I dislike sweet foods and… "

I frowned at his mumbles believing the word to be… Bug spray?

"My goal is to become a great leader for my clan."

"Okaay… Hikari. It's your turn."

Hikari nodded.

"My name is Uzumaki Hikari. I like Kurama-nii, training, Iruka-sensei, the Ichirakus and old man. I dislike traitors, snakes and bigots. My goal… my goal is to become the proud protector of Konohagakure as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

The others in the team were stunned by Hikari proud the declaration of her burden. Yuuhi eyes soften. Aburame nodded(?) and the Hyuuga looked confused. She then lifted her hand slowly. Yuuhi looked at her.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"What is a Jinchuuriki?"

Yuuhi sighed before looking at Hikari, so she nodded before turning towards Hyuuga.

''Jinchuuriki means Human Sacrifice. That night when the Kyuubi attacked our village, the Yondaime never killed actually Kyuubi. Or to be precise the Kyuubi simply couldn't be killed off. It is a natural being made of chakra construct. Even if it was killed, the Kyuubi will simply reform itself in a few years. So his best action was to seal it away. But they can't seal it into any item as its chakra was to dense and the container will simply explode. The only way that he can seal it is by sealing it into a baby."

Aburame, seemingly understanding the implication, nodded and stated.

"And the baby is Hikari. It fits. That explains a lot about you… Why you ask… your chakra was simply too dense for my bugs. They will sooner dropped dead before draining you."

"So, Shino have no problem with Hikari?"

Yuuhi asked and Aburame shooked his head.

"What about you Hinata?"

Yuuhi asked her.

"W-Well, I a-always thought t-that H-Hikari-chan's c-chakra a little w-weird… N-Not l-like a b-bad thing. N-No, I h-had no p-problem with H-Hikari-chan. Hikari-ch-chan is still H-Hikari-chan, r-right?"

Hikari nodded stiffly. Yuuhi smiled happily. And I yawned in boredom.

"Well, I was supposed to test you three before allowing the three of you to become a team. However, since I actually wanted to teach you, so I decided to pass you. The system works this way, the Jounin will test the Genin and if he or she decided to take you in, he or she will pass you. If the Jounin rejects you, then you will either be sent to the Genin Corps or sent back to the academy for another year. So, in my case, I congratulate you on becoming a Genin. However, I still want to test your skills. So, tomorrow I want you to meet me here at 10. For now you can be dismissed."

Yuuhi Shunshin-ed away. The three of them sat and stared at each other before Hikari asked them.

"Want to have lunch?"

Both Aburame and Hyuuga nodded. So, Hikari led them to the Yakiniku Q to have their lunch. They chatted for a bit before separating, each to their own schedule. The next day, at 10 sharp, Yuuhi reached the training ground, smiling at them.

"There's no need to be nervous. So , first up, Hinata."

Both Hyuuga and Yuuhi went to the center of the ground. With the instruction to go full out, Hyuuga dashed forward, attempting to hit Yuuhi the precious Hyuuga's Taijutsu. I frowned at Hyuuga's footwork and movements. Her movement was so robotic that it was simply horrendous. Her movement was way too telegraphed to the point it was so pitiful. I sighed and the test ended with the young girl stretched on the ground, panting.

The Aburame went off next. He first started off with his bug rush and used it to hide his next movement. Yuuhi simply ran away from the rush while goading Aburame to attack her. He frowned and threw flurries of bug shuriken at her, though she avoided it with a well placed Kawarimi. Yuuhi immediately went close combat on him. After a while she broke off when his bug tried to rush at her from under the ground. She Shunshin-ed behind him, placed a kunai right above his throat, ending the battle. Kurenai stored her kunai and told the boy to rest.

I smirked in anticipation of the battle as Yuuhi called Hikari forward and went to battle position. On mark, Hikari dashed at her, stopping halfway with Bunshin moving forward while she Shunshin-ed above Yuuhi. She threw a salvo of Kage Shuriken at her. Yuuhi, at first, was surprised when Hikari's fist fizzled as it reached her, unfazed, she Kawarimi'ed away instantly right before the Kage Shurikens riddled her position. She was about to set up the motion for a Genjutsu before being interrupted by Hikari when she Shunshin-ed in front of her, seeing her about to kick her hands. She leapt away from Hikari in order to continue with her Genjutsu.

The Bunshin-Henge Hikari left before Kawarimi-ing, giving the motion of kicking Yuuhi, switched her position to right behind Yuuhi as the red eyed woman leapt backward. Hikari stomped her back disrupting her technique before Shunshin-ing to her right and trying to riddle her with two barrage of Shuriken Bunshin. In surprise, the woman Kawarimi-ed away, allowing the Shuriken Clones to pass by her substitute. Already in motion for the next Genjutsu, Yuuhi leapt to the right when Hikari threw a volley of Kage Kunai. Hikari swiftly Shunshin-ed next to her, dropped a .3 delay Kibaku Fuda and Kawarimi-ed far opposite side of the tag, trapping Yuuhi at the same time placing a Bunshin-Henge on her own substitute.

Hikari threw a hail of Kunai Bunshin at Yuuhi. However the woman noticed the Bunshin and ducked the real kunai while continuing with her Genjutsu. She was then thrown off when the explosive tag detonated. Hikari immediately took the pre-emptive strike to dash forward and kicked her upward, right on her rib and threw two kunais rigged with ninja-strings to Yuuhi's sides. She Shunshin-ed above her and dropkicked her stomach. As Yuuhi fell, Hikari kunais passed by her, so she grabbed the kunais she threw earlier. Hikari jerked the strings upward effectively throwing Yuuhi upward, while Hikari descended on her.

On collision, she hit Yuuhi with a mean jab to the stomach, throwing both of to the ground. With the kunai she plucked earlier, Hikari placed one on Yuuhi's throat and another on Yuuhi's chest.

"Yield…"

Everyone there was stunned by Hikari's aggressiveness. Aburame's mouth was gaping in surprise together with the Hyuuga. Yuuhi however looked ultimately stunned by her lost to a Genin, especially to a Genin. Hikari stood and pulled Yuuhi upward. They walked silently toward the other two as Yuuhi nursed her bruise and sat down in silence. Aburame shook his head and asked.

"I rarely actually see you win in most match. Why? How?"

Yuuhi nodded, though now she looked upset with her own lost.

"Hikari, your rank was just an average on the academy. How did you manage to beat me? Even if I'm not really great at Taijutsu, I'm still a Jounin… it's a bit… shocking…"

Hikari nodded.

"Kurama-nii said that it was best that I hide my skills in the academy. He always said that it was never too careful. Spy is everywhere. If there is a spy in the academy then my foe would underestimate my skills. However he also taught me to never hide my skills with my teammates. The benefits of having a team member that knows your skills against hiding my skills, is way better against the latter. He had also taught me since I was 5."

Yuuhi, who was a bit put out, asked another question.

"So, who is this Kurama-san? I don't seem to remember any Jounin with that name. Or is it from the Kurama clan?"

"No, he isn't a Jounin nor from the Kurama clan. Kurama-nii is… Kurama-nii, I guess."

Yuuhi sighed at her answer and nodded acceptingly. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head and I quickly asked Hikari to relay it.

"Kurenai-sensei… umm, do you know the hand-seal for summoning?"

She frowned before replying.

"What for?"

"Kurama-nii told me to ask you about it."

The woman lifted her eyebrow.

"He knows me personally?"

Hikari shook her head in denial.

"Kurama-nii told me to ask my Jounin instructor."

Yuuhi smiled in mirth and decided to indulge her student.

"The sequences for the handseals are boar, dog, bird, monkey, then ram and add a bit of blood as the sign of contract."

Hikari nodded. I told her to use a bit of my chakra for this. I stood and prepared myself. Hikari bit her thumb and went through the motion. Yuuhi widen her eyes in surprise.

"Wait Hikari! You must have a…"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"… summoning scroll…"

I cracked my neck and stretched my body in momentary freedom. Hearing Hikari's cough at the sudden smoke, I waited for the smoke to disperse away. I looked around seeing everyone looking at me in surprise. Hikari however beamed when she saw me and she squealed.

"Kurama-nii!"

She rushed and tackled me, driving her face into my navel, almost sending me to the ground. I patted her back and waved my hand at the other three. I nodded at Yuuhi and the others.

"Kurenai-san, Shino-kun, Hinata-chan. Pleasure to meet you."

Yuuhi stuttered before calming herself and asked.

"A summon?"

I smiled genially at her and took out my favourite kiseru, taking a puff of smoke. She huffed at my reaction.

"Not a summon. Well, both me and Hikari had a link to be precise… I believe that this link allows her to summon me."

I patted Hikari's head as she smiled at me. I looked upward towards her instructor. She asked me.

"So, who are you exactly? I never saw you around the village before."

I inhaled another puff of smoke.

"And that is the biggest question, isn't it.

_October's child is born for woe,  
And life's vicissitudes must know,  
But lay an opal on her chest,  
And hope will lull those woes to rest._

A quote. Of which it bring us to these days of peace and harmony."

Yuuhi huffed but smiled when she saw I sat and leaned to a tree as Hikaru settled on my lap. I brushed the red haired girl as she sighed in content. Yuuhi frown before gritting her teeth.

"You never answered my question."

I smiled warmly.

"I never did, did I?"

Yuuhi almost sneered at my answer but she calmed herself before staring at me. I nodded at her.

"You can call me, Kurama."

I could see her frustration etched on her on her face. I chuckled in amusement. I yelped in surprise when Hikari pinched my thigh, red-faced with embarrassment. I patted her head.

"Stop teasing, Kurenai-sensei, Kurama-nii!"

I smiled at her and looked up at the rest of the team.

"It's best that we talk with the Sarutobi-sama."

I lifted Hikari off me and stood, brushing the dust away from my yukata. I gestured at Yuuhi to lead the way. We went towards the Hokage tower with the Aburame boy and Hyuuga girl looking at me discreetly and curiously. Yuuhi glanced at me a few times in wary while Hikari happily clung to me like there was no tomorrow. Along the way, I silently observe my surrounding as I saw girls and womans glancing at me whispering to each other, sending a chill down my spine. As we entered the tower Yuuhi stopped us from entering the Hokage's office and told us she had to report either she passed or failed the team in the Jounin meeting.

"Kurenai-san. Please allow me to enter. I had yet to greet Sarutobi-sama of my presence within Konohagakure."

She frowned but acknowledged me. So I followed her inside while the others waited outside the room. Within the room, I saw that the Jounins were lining up in front of the Hokage's desk. I calmly walked in line with Kurenai. As she stopped next to the line, I continued forward. The Jounins were confused with my presence while Sandaime looked up from his paperwork and saw me. The Jounins tensed when they saw the Sandaime paled at my sight as I waved my hand at him.

"K-Kurama-san?"

He stuttered my name. I sighed as the Jounins became even edgy when they saw how Sandaime react to my presence. I walked around his desk and sat on the window sill, taking out my pipe and light it up. I blew a puff of smoke and smiled at Sandaime as he tried to calm his heart. I sighed.

"Worry not, Sarutobi-sama. My warden still exist. Her safety is my priority."

I inhaled another puff of smoke as I saw Yuuhi paled when she realized who, or to be precise, what I am.

"I'm glad that you came without problem, Kurama-san."

"Yes. As do I, Sarutobi-sama… As do I… Well then, shall we speak in length later, or would you allow me to see the best of your village?"

I smiled amiably at him. He nodded back.

"Of course."

Then the ninjas started the meeting. Team replacement for dead and retired member, reassignment for the Jounins, village safeties and such were discussed amongst them though a bit anxious at my strange presence. The issues were ignored as I haven't felt that it was important enough but at the end of the meeting I finally decided to pay attention in regards the new Genins that were discussed about. At the very moment the topic were brought up, a silver haired, masked man entered the room.

"Late again, Kakashi?"

Sandaime stated. The other Jounins chuckled while some of them huffed at his attitude.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama. You see, there was an old woman crossed a black cat. So I decided to carry her around the town to remove her bad luck before helping her back home."

Some of the Jounins snorted while a green spandex human, muttered about unyouthfull attitude. Sandaime just gestured him to enter the room. He stood next to Sarutobi Asuma. I quipped before the meeting continued.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hatake-san. Though I had to wonder, why didn't you enter when you reach here earlier? Is the book that good?"

Everyone was stunned at my words. Some turned towards Hatake in disbelief while others snorted. Hatake himself narrowed his eyes at me, surprised due to the fact that I sensed his presence above the ceiling before the meeting even starts. Emotion sensing was definitely a burden to me but extremely useful skills that Kurama had.

"Continuing. Now which Genin team that passed this year?"

Sandaime continued.

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed."

And the list goes on till team 7 was mentioned.

"Team 7 passed."

Hatake stated. The Jounins widen their eyes in surprise. Sandaime spoke to him.

"You always failed teams before? What makes this team any different?"

"Well. To be honest, I wanted to fail them but they at least had a bit of teamwork. Uchiha Sasuke is an exceptional Genin and could probably go toe-to-toe with some Chuunin. Inuzuka Kiba had excellent coordination and can be a good powerhouse. Haruno Sakura on the other hand needs a bit of work to be done but she had good potential."

Sandaime nodded.

"Next."

"Team 8 passed."

Sandaime look up and asked.

"What are your opinions on the team?"

Yuuhi faltered as she glanced at me but continued on.

"Team 8 is good to say the least. The Hyuuga need a bit work on her as her Taijutsu is too rigid but can be corrected. The Aburame is an average ninja, good hand-to-hand and had advance clan skill. The Uzumaki on the other hand…"

She wavered with her speech. Sandaime frowned in worry. Yuuhi glanced at me, a bit pale but as I smiled tenderly at her, she calmed herself down. She took a deep breath before stunning all the Jounin in the room.

"She beat me hands down Hokage-sama."

She gulped and continued with her statement.

"She is almost as fast as Gai, she could do all the basics seallessly together with Kage Kunai, Kage Shuriken and Shunshin. She never faltered in her attacks. Every move she makes either kills you or deceives you. I could never sense her fast enough to know from where she would attack. She applied every single skill she have and I think that even with only basics skills, she could go very far. She used her weapons accordingly and I could only imagine what she could do if she had more arsenal in her skills. She is deadly, Hokage-sama. She is lethal, efficient, swift, precise and stealthy. And to think that she could summ…"

Yuuhi stuttered before silencing herself, trying to avoid the topic she brought up. Sandime nodded knowingly. Though some of the Jounins snort derisively but paled when Yuuhi spiked her killing intent. I smiled sincerely at her and saw her blushed before she froze, shaking her head. Sandaime sighed and gesture for the meeting to continue.

"Team 9 failed."

"Team 10 passed."

Sandaime raised his eyebrow at his son.

"Ino-Shika-Chou team, dad. Nuff said."

"Well that's the end of the meeting. All Jounins dismiss except for Kurenai. And call in the three Genins outside the room."

As the Jounins left, I noticed that Hatake glanced at me before going off. After the room was emptied, Hikari and her teammates entered. She however rushed at me, almost pushing me out of the window. I sighed and went to a chair at the side of the room and sat down. Hikari sat next to me while the others sat on the remaining empty chairs. The Sandaime gestured the ANBUs to leave the room and he sealed it down.

"So, we're here to talk about Kurama-san, yes."

I nodded and both of us inhaled our own pipe, almost in similar motion, causing Hikari to giggle at us. Yuuhi spoke out.

"Hokage-sama is he really the Ky…"

"Yes."

Sandaime cut off her word. I nodded at him politely taking a puff of smoke as he continued.

"We've met."

"But Hokage-sama is…"

"Before you say anything Kurenai…"

Sandaime cut her off again.

"Let him explain."

So I talked about what had happened during the period I was bounded by Konohagakure. Of course, I excluded some of the more sensitive information regarding Hikari. The three of them sat contemplatively. Yuuhi spoke up.

"So he didn't really intent to attack but was used by a man who claimed to be Uchiha Madara?"

I nodded cordially. I took a puff of smoke as I held Hikari close to me. She fell asleep during my explanation and leaned onto me instinctively. Then I questioned the Sandaime.

"So, what should I be classified as? A summon? A ninja partner like the Inuzuka dogs? Or perhaps as normal ninja?"

Sandaime shook his head.

"Before that, I want to know something. If you're here, is there anything inside Hikari-chan, right now?"

I puffed out my kiseru. At this moment, Hikaru woke up though she decided to continue leaning onto me.

"When I was summoned, I split my chakra into halves. I held my Yang chakra allowing me to have a more physical body while she held my Yin chakra allowing her better control of my chakra."

Sandaime nodded thanking me for clarifying the situation before he asked for another.

"How strong are you now, compared to another Jinchuuriki?"

"Well, in order to know this, you need to know the division of our chakra. Shukaku had half the chakra compared to Matatabi. Matatabi had half the chakra compared to Isobu. Isobu had so on with Son Goku and so on. And at the end, Gyuki had half the chakra compared to me. So when…"

"Wait, wait, wait."

Sandaime cut me off. I lifted my eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku and Gyuki is the name of…"

I happily chirped.

"Yup. Shukaku , Ichibi no Tanuki. Matatabi, Niibi no Bakeneko. Isobu, Sanbi no Kyodaigame. Son Goku, Yonbi no Saru. Kokuo, Gobi no Iruka-uma. Saiken, Rokubi no Namekuji. Choumei, Nanabi no Kabutomushi. Gyuki, Hachibi no Ushi-oni. And lastly me, Kurama, Kyuubi no Yokou. When Rikudou-oji-san split us apart he gave us our…"

"Wait, wait, wait."

Sandaime cut me off again. Amused by his reaction, I lifted my eyebrow, again.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean Rikudou-oji-san? And what do you by split you apart?

"Well, all of the Bijuu were originally a single being identified as Shinju or Juubi. When Lady Kaguya ate a fruit from the Shinju or God Tree and said that she wanted to end the wars that plague the land, she obtained the ability to use chakra. After she gave birth to Rikudou-oji-san, the Shinju went mad and ravages the land in form of Juubi in search for its piece of chakra."

"After ravaging the land, Rikudou-oji-san managed to subdue the Juubi and became the first Jinhuuriki. Though nearing his death, fearing that his death will release the Juubi, he separate Juubi's chakra to 9 parts and sealed Juubi's body into the moon. Though due to his near death state when he separate us, our chakra division was too instable hence causing me to have massive chakra of all the 9 Bijuus."

When I finished, I looked at them all in shock from my revelation. I clapped my hands, snapping everyone out of their own reverie. Sandaime coughed, hiding his embarrassment.

"Well, know that the history lesson is done, I still hadn't finish your original question. Each Jinchuuriki can use ther own chakra while I could only use my own. This means that at this moment, the strongest one would be either Gyuki's Jinchuuriki or Hikari. But at least, I couldn't die. If I died, I would simply return to Hikari's seal and the good thing about her seal is that as long as that seal exist, no one can seal me away."

Sandaime sighed in relief.

"Good…"

"Unless…"

I cut him off. I took another puff of smoke.

"Unless they tore me away from directly from Hikari. And that will probably kill her."

Everyone was silenced. I chuckled amusingly.

"It's not like there's a group of S-Rank shinobi aiming to collect Bijuu to take over the world by combining them into the body of Juubi is there?"

I slipped out my knowledge to watch the reaction of Hokage. He suddenly snapped his pipe, breaking it into half before a grim expression creeps into his face. Everyone in the room stared at him. I deadpanned.

"There is a group of S-Rank shinobi, is there?"

Sandaime smiled forlornly.

"There is. I just don't know what their aim is. We can only hope, it's not as you think it is."

Sandaime sighed. Everyone was silenced. Sandaime looked at the two other children in the room.

"Well, what do you think? Can you handle being a team with Hikaru-chan, Hinata-chan, Shino-kun?"

Hikari gripped my forearm tightly. Hyuuga only nodded shyly before answering.

"I-I don't m-mind. E-Even if I'm n-not that s-strong, I-I'll try m-my best. H-Hikaru-chan is m-my t-teammate a-after all."

Shin nodded confidently.

"It's not a problem at all being Uzumaki-san's teammate… Why you ask… I should just become stronger to deal with our future opponent… "

Sandaime smiled gladly at the Genins while Hikari beamed joyfully at her friends. I puffed out a smoke, put out the pipe and spoke out.

"Well, I'm sure that each of you were weighted with the information dump you had just now. So, how about we return home and rest, while I'm sure Sarutobi-sama had a lot of paperwork to be done. So, may we be dismissed, Sarutobi-sama?"

Sandaime cursed at the thought of paperwork and grumbled.

"Yes. Everyone dismiss."

Everyone stood and went out. However upon exiting the room I stopped them.

"Kurenai-san. Why don't you take them to eat somewhere, before sending them home? I'm sure Hikari and the others wanted to acquaintance themselves with each other more before they begin training. I had something to discuss with Sarutobi-sama."

Kurenai nodded and was about to invite them but not before seeing Hikari pouting at me.

"Kurama-nii aren't you going to follow us?"

I kneeled and patted her head. I held her cheeks and stared into her violet eyes.

"Hikari… I'm not going anywhere. Remember, I could easily unsummon myself and return here…"

I touched her navel then I kissed her temple.

"Don't worry, I won't be anywhere far. Just here."

She smiled at me then followed her friends. Before all of them left the tower, I called Kurenai out.

"Kurenai-san…"

"Yes, Kurama-san?"

She looked at me, confused.

"Can I ask you for a favour?"

She nodded at me.

"Well, you see. Can you teach Hikari about the birds and bees?"

I swallowed my pride asking for her help. She frowned.

"Didn't they teach those in academy?"

I felt an ache in my heart and cold fury seeped through my bones. I took a deep breath and sadly said.

"They didn't really teach her much in the academy. One reason that her mark was average was due to sabotage and other stuffs. She was kicked out of class so often that I decided to teach her myself. Most of what she knew now, was due to me."

I saw a glint of anger in Kurenai's eyes before it disappear. That single glint, makes her worth a million in my book. She smiled at me.

"Sure, no problem."

I thanked her and went back to see Sandaime. I knocked the door.

"Enter."

I entered the room and sat in one of the chairs. Sandaime looked and was confused at my presence.

"We haven't finish our discussion, Sarutobi-sama. About my standing in your ninja corps and I want to know about this group of S-Rank shinobi…"

* * *

**THE END**

**Nah, just kidding we'll see how it goes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yahhoooo. Yes... Welll... I had no idea what to say. Okay first of alllllllll...**

**[treavellergirl]... Are stalking me? Cuz I definitely was going to write about that. Or did you read my mind? OR... OH MY GOD... SOMEBODY HELP! I JUST GOT MIND_RAPED! YOU THERE! GO FIND GILDEROY LOCKHART! NOW! What? He... Owh... Owh... Oh, well... Never mind then.  
**

**[Legion1771]... Apathy? When did... Ohhhh... Yeah... Gotta insert some of that shit... mumbles(**_Let's see, cut this part here, move it elsewhere, write some shitty stuff about apathy**) ... Okay... It's in my draft you know... this apathy mumbo-jumbo...**_

**Okay, just kidding. Thanks for the reviewers above. Well, I generally just write whatever that pops up in this useless head of mine to fill in the blanks in between. Let's see, the only thing that I actually planned on my own is... hmmmmm... nOne... Nyahahaha... Give me idea guyz, if you could/would. Happy reading!**

* * *

Sandaime looked at me, grimly before sighing. I took a smoke and asked.

"First things, first. My rank in this village. Well actually, about that. I didn't really care about my ranking. What I wanted was to have the access to your Jutsu Library."

I stated, etching confusion to his face.

"Why?"

"Well, the only actual skill I currently have is Bijuudama and thrashing around with my large size. It's… unacceptable. Sure, I can destroy a village easily, but assassination? Nope. No can do. Impossible."

Sandaime nodded in understanding but then he frowned.

"Can your chakra actually allow you to use Shinobi skills?"

"It's called Youki by the way, but no. But, had you ever wondered why your sensor never noticed I was summoned by Hikari?"

Sandaime was stunned.

"Well, chakra is the dilated form of Youki and it is actually missing one more component. A drop of Youki is almost equivalent to approximately a cup of chakra. It is denser and extremely hard to be controlled. Youki is also corrosive to the nature but can only be restrained or damaged with Senpou that are formed using a special energy. Let's name this energy, Senryoku, which consist of nature energy and chakra."

Sandaime shook his head in confusion.

"Doesn't that contradict your earlier statement?"

"Nature is not nature energy. Nature contains nature energy. The reason us, bijuus, can't be killed as easily and seems almost immune to normal chakra is due to the fact Youki itself consist of nature chakra. Nature corrodes when in contact with Youki because its own nature energy repels the external nature energy."

My latest statement perplexed Sandaime even future. I explained to him as simple as possible.

"To get one unit of Youki, you need to compress 90 unit of chakra and add a unit of nature energy. One unit of Senryoku on the other hand, includes 10 units of chakra and 9 units of nature energy, without the need to compress the said chakra. Of course, the concept may seem simple but chakra compression is extremely hard to be done. Youki equals Senryoku. These are the two forms that nature energy can be used. Wrong ratio will result in petrification."

Sandaime listened raptly to my explanation.

"There exists a clan that was capable of using nature energy easily but was wiped out due to insanity. This insanity came from the wrong ratio of nature energy. Once you understood the concept, it was only a matter of using it. And woman."

Sandaime looked perplexed. I gestured him closer. He lowered his ears near me as I whispered to him.

"Woman subconsciously draws in nature energy when in anger or when her children is in danger. And I had no confirmed theory about it."

Both of us shivered at the thoughts. However I chirped as I leaned back.

"Luckily, they can't use it consciously without training."

I sighed and took a puff of smoke before explaining my own condition.

"As for me, I could easily control the flow of my own Youki and separate the energy. I simply use the nature energy to coat myself while using the compressed chakra as the source of energy. I only need to train myself to control the compressed chakra."

I smirked at him.

"I also have no restriction of having to stay still in order to collect natural energy."

At understanding the implication, Sandaime gapped before stuttering out denial.

"B-but you said that either B or Hikari would be the strongest…?"

I faked my knowledge and frowned.

"B? Oh, Gyuki's jinchuuriki? Nah, I said at this moment. Not in the future."

Sandaime paled before calming himself. He sighed.

"All Jounins are entitled to use the library. I'll sign you up as a Jounin."

"In that case, make sure that I only work under orders from you and no one else."

"It is… acceptable."

I nodded in gratitude.

"Now, about those S-ranked Shinobi gathering together…"

Sandaime explained.

"Well, I had heard of this information from my student Jiraiya. He encountered this group called Akatsuki during his search for my wayward traitorous student, Orochimaru of the Sannin. After Orochimaru betrayed this group, Jiraiya decided to keep track of this group. Their latest member is Uchiha Itachi. Another known member for this group is Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Seven Swordmen of the Mist."

I nodded.

"Thank you."

I stood and moved towards the door but was stopped by Sandaime.

"Your hitai-ate…"

I waved my pipe at him and opened the door.

"No need."

I tapped my own shoulder while exhaling a puff of smoke, knowing that a Konoha symbol was grafted into the back of my yukata. I closed the door and headed towards the location where Hikari was. I walked around and greeted a few Jounins that passed by me. After walking for a while, I noticed a familiar figure tending a shop, a flower shop, to be exact. I slowly moved to the entrance of the shop and leaned onto the wall inside, exhaling a wisp of smoke.

"Yamanaka-san."

The adult Yamanaka turned around from nursing a flowerbed and greeted me.

"Welcome to Y-Y-Y…."

He stuttered at the sight of me.

"K-Kurama-s-san…"

I waved my hand and smiled in mirth of his reaction. I walked towards him and tapped his shoulder playfully.

"Don't worry. I'm now a shinobi of Konoha."

I moved away and looked around the shop. I went to the display and spoke up.

"Interesting choice of work. Are you retired from the... Koshino no Habi Corporation?"

He frowned, before his mind clicked my word play. He grinned.

"Yes but occasionally the... boss called on me if there is a more… tight-lipped immigrant... asking their informations and reasons... for coming."

I concurred and picked one particular flower. Yamanaka went back to nursing the flowers and spoke up.

"Take one. It's on the house."

"Thank you."

I walked out of the shop and slipped the flower on my yukata. I went straight to Hikari location though a bit distracted by some whispers from the passer-by. I reach a shop and entered it, walking to the corner of the shop at seeing Team 8. I put out my kiseru and store it, taking out the white carnation. I tapped on Hikari's shoulder and the team stopped their conversation. I slipped the flower onto her ear and patted her head as beamed at me.

"Hikari. Kurenai-san. Hinata-chan. Shino-kun."

I waved at them. Yuuhi, upon seeing the flower, lifted her eyebrow.

"Interesting... Yes...

_The flower of the gods. Sweetness and loveliness. Innocence and pure love._

The white carnation."

She nodded and smiled softly at both Hikari and I. Hikari however, just blushed upon my action and words. I sat in front of Hikari and next to Kurenai. We all had our lunch and after we were done, we left. And the way home, Hikari was no longer clinging on me, but she still held onto my arm. What annoyed me, were the fact that the villagers were scowling at her. Though mostly girls and woman. What are they? Kids?

**_[watch?v=mF3DCa4TbD0]_**

We entered Hikari's house. With Hikari a bit subdued in her interaction, she still talked animatedly about how glad she was. That night, as I was about to dispel myself, she held onto me, gripping my arm tightly.

"Hikari? What's wrong?"

I saw her face turned rose even within the darkness.

"Umm…"

I kneeled in front of her and held her cheek, stroking it with my thumb softly. She looked away then mumbled softly.

"Ca. ..u st.. t.. .ig.. wi.. me?"

I frowned and used my other hand to lift her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"Hikari, talk louder. You don't have to be shy with me."

She gulped.

"Can you stay the night with me?"

I tilted my head and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

She took my hand, which was resting on her chin, downward, staring at it in embarrassment. She shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just…"

She mumbled again.

"It's just?"

"Nothing. If you don't want it, then you don't have to."

She nearly shouted at the end, clearly upset with something. Before she ran away, I grasped her hand. I pulled her to me and hugged her on her waist. With her back on my chest, I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I would never do anything like that. Hikari. I told you before, didn't I? You can ask anything off me. If you told me to jump, I'll ask how high. If you told me to run, I'll ask how far. If you ask me to dive, I'll ask how deep."

I turned her around, staring at her glassy eyes as I grasped her hands.

"Hikari. If you have any problem, tell me. Is there anything wrong?"

She walked forward and slumped onto me. She sniffed a bit before whispering to me.

"You had never slept with me. I could only held onto you when we're in my mind. I want to know that you're real, not just my imagination… I wanted to... feel you. Every night, I slept fearing that you'd disappear. I was afraid that every time I saw and touched you, it was all just my imagination. I was scared, that you would be gone the next morning."

She sobbed into my shoulder. I patted her back and held her close, letting her emotions out. I knew that she felt insecure about me, so I sat there, caressing her hair. As her cry turned to soft sniffles, I held her at arm length, gazing into her red eyes. I stroke away her tears and stood, pushing her towards the bedroom. I lifted her into her bed and covered her with the blanket. I lied down next to her, replacing her pillow with my arm.

She looked up at me as I smiled tenderly at her, caressing her cheek. She gently grasped my yukata and pulled herself to my chest, snuggling into me and sighing in content. I watched her as she slowly, but surely fell asleep.

**_[End/Watch]_**

~Time Skip~

After that day, our schedule changed. On every day except Sunday, our days were done as such. At 8, I'd follow Hikari to her team training and helped out there. After three hour or so, she and I would then separate and be on our ways. While she does her missions, I would train myself in regards of shinobi skills. Luckily I never had the need to train my physical body for endurance or strength. I should be able to maximize my abilities only with muscle memories and efficiency training.

I also trained my chakra control in such way that I could say, exceeded in comparison of what I had taught to Hikari with trainings like waterfall standing and water-walking using senbon as the medium, instead of shoes. As for skills, I focused on the basics similar to Hikari but also added together elemental manipulation. I however decided to forgo Elemental Jutsu learning due to the fact that elemental manipulation allows wider variation of skills. I could at least bends elemental chakra directed towards me. I had yet to be able to control elements in simple motion.

After her missions and my training was done, at the time around evening, Hikari and I met up with each other and started to train together. Here, we usually sparred together or I would train her how to use Kurama's Youkis. With the personal training done at dawn, we ate dinner together then simply spent time together, most of the time we walked around the village. At near midnight, we would sleep together, though nowadays, it seemed that Hikari could no longer sleep alone without me. I could only sighed, thinking of the possible complication that may arrive in the future.

On Sunday however, we only rest and spent times with each other or sometimes with her team. Speaking of rest , the sudden change in my attitude made me thought for a bit. I used to laze around doing nothing, but ever since I came to this universe, it seemed that my will had been particularly driven over the top. At first, I used to thought that it was experiencing Kurama's memories that made me hyper, however it was not so. With the knowledge of the future, I feared her safety. Hikari's safety. I came to love her, of what love, I didn't seem to actually care. But I know for the fact that I did loved her.. Perhaps it was just me clinging to the little thing that binds me to the old world.

Now I trained, trained and trained. I strived for the best, perhaps the ultimate. Fortunately, my past apathy allows me to avoid having a big head. I'm confident, yes, but hopefully not arrogant. Pride is not something I would like, to be the cause my lovely warden's death. Talking about trainings, reminds me of one day in which I helped Hikari's team. That day, we started like usual, early in the morning, in our usual training ground, Training Ground 8. I stood and watched as the team finishes their set of training including Kurenai. The first one to finish the training was Hikari. She walked up to me, intended on starting her training.

"Kurama-nii, now what?"

I nodded at her and took out a scroll I obtained from the Hokage. She caught it and opened the scroll before frowning, gazing at me.

"Kage Bunshin?"

"Yes, it would immensely help your training. Kage Bunshin is the most flexible, if not the most useful, out of all bunshin except one. This particular bunshin allows you to train your chakra memories. It works by splitting your chakra into several pieces and create a bodily form. It is very chakra intensive and would definitely kill you if you had low chakra capacity. Hikari however had the largest chakra network in Konoha and had a very high healing property."

I explained seeing that Shino had completed his own training. Hikari nodded before knitting her eyebrows.

"What does healing property have to do with this?"

"The fact that every memories experienced by your Bunshin would then be transferred to you. Having memories shoved into your mind, would cause severe if not lethal headache if it was too heavy. Hikari, at this point, I want you to remember that you have to dispel the maximum of only ten clones per dispel. Do you understand why?"

She shook her head.

"Your regeneration had a capacity limit. If that limit was broken, it could definitely spell disaster to you. Even if your mind healing is instantaneous with my presence, breaking the limit would knock you out cold or even send you into a coma. Though the length of your clones' memories would also affect the dispel effect. As you got used to it, you may be able to withstand over hundreds of clones per dispel. But I don't want to take any chances. Good?"

Hikari nodded.

" I also want you to learn this."

I threw another scroll at her. She caught and unrolled the parchment.

"Shin Henge is the advance form of Henge. If a normal Henge is an illusion, then this Shin Henge is pseudo-illusion. It rearrange your chakra into a form in which you yourself would then be reformed into such object or living being. No other shinobi are capable of doing this Henge unless they are my Jinchuuriki except maybe their clones."

"Why?"

Shino asked.

"Each Bijuus' youki had their own property. Shukaku's is sand manipulation. Matatabi's is fire manipulation. Isobu's is water manipulation. Son Goku's is lava manipulation. Kokuo's is weight manipulation. Saiken's is acid manipulation. Choumei's is insect manipulation. Gyuki's is balance manipulation. And mine is chakra manipulation. Now, Hikari why don't you go start your training. Start with Kage Bunshin and when you're done, train for Shin Henge and use your Kage Bunshin to help you out."

Hikari concurred and went to her assigned part of the training ground. I turned towards Shino.

"Can your insects apply chakra to themselves?"

Shino nodded. I grinned gleefully before coughing when I saw Shino paled.

"Here."

I gave him three scrolls. The first was Meisaigakure, the camouflage technique. The second was a few bit I gathered regarding advance Raiton manipulation. And the last was human body chart. Shino looked at me, perplexed.

"Ambush and subdue. Hide your insects with Meisaigakure, when it reaches your opponent, you would definitely capable of subduing them with a well placed electrocution. You can even control their body almost similar to Nara's Kagemane but without the restriction. As long as you manage to place your bugs, that is. Later I'll teach you distraction and intimidation to trick your opponent. Genjutsu will possibly also be included. Well, maybe. And I also had a few idea of how to use your insects. But for now train in using those. You do train for your Raiton manipulation at home like I told you last time, yes?"

He nodded.

"Good, go."

I raised my eyebrow in mirth as I watched Shino left, almost skipping on his feet in excitement, probably. I turned and saw both Kurenai and Hinata walking towards me. I nodded and gestured them to follow me. Soon we reached a river and I signaled Hinata to get into the water. She nodded and went without disagreement.

"Now face against the water flow. I want you to improve your Jyuuken, by doing your katas as you move forward against the flows. Keep moving forward and when you reach far enough, moved backward also in the moevement your katas. Feel the flow of the water as it brushes through. Move each kata with the lowest water resistance in each step. Keep your form flowing and continuously. Now, do you remember your wind manipulation?"

Hinata nodded while doing her katas.

"Use that instead of your usual chakra. And try to elongate it as far as possible at each and every katas end movement. Activating it continuously is not efficient and wastes your chakra. And as the water splashes when you did that, I want you to activate your Byakugan and try to count every drop of water, first by sight then hearing. Make sure that it was the same for both counts. Rest and repeat when your chakra depletes."

"Yes, Kurama-nii."

The wonders of confidence. Her change in calling me, did not miss my notice.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hinata-chan, please look at me in the eyes, when we speak…"_

_I pleaded softly at Hinata after I called her over after her mission. She slowly lifted her head, though with a lot of hesitation. I lifted her hand and slides her sleeves, revealing a lot of bruises. She quickly tried to hide but I held it firm._

_"Hinata-chan, who did this to you?"_

_"N-no one."_

_I looked at her, disappointment etched on my face._

_"You didn't trust me, did you? Hinata-chan?"_

_She almost cried at seeing my face._

_"No! I m-mean… I t-trust K-Kurama-san… but t-this is c-clan a-affair… I…"_

_And then I turned my face to sadness._

_"Hanabi-chan did it!"_

_She screamed before closing her mouth, eyes widened in surprise. I shook my head and took her bruised arm. I took out a healing salve mixed with my compressed chakra and lathed it on her bruised arm as she looked away from me. I used my chakra to allow the salve to seep into her skin, hastening the healing. I took her hand and told her to sit in front of me. As she did, I asked her._

_"What happened?"_

_I laced my voice with a bit of nature energy, making it very soothing._

_"I s-sparred w-with h-her, u-under O-Otou-sama's o-order. I w-was afraid t-that I m-might hurt h-her. O-Once b-before I a-accidentally hurt H-Hanabi-chan, O-Otou-sama slapped me. H-He said that I s-should be careful a-and avoid h-hurting her d-daughter. B-but it was accident…"_

_She gripped her shorts. Tears threatening to spill._

_"I never wanted t-to hurt Hanabi-chan. I loved her. B-but since that day, she b-became colder towards m-me. Otou-sama n-ever even cared that she i-insulted me in front of him. I d-don't know what to think… S-Sometimes I think that she doesn't love me a-anymore…"_

_I hugged her gently. Tears streamed onto her cheeks and soon the dam broke as she started crying. I rubbed her back as she cried onto my shoulder. After a while, her sobbing stops and she asked._

_"K-Kurama-san m-must've t-thought I'm w-weak."_

_I shook my head and looked at her face as I held her._

_"Crying is not a weakness. I rather believe it is the sign of strength, the strength to withstand the pain that you held, without lashing at others. Hinata-chan?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You love Hanabi-chan, do you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You love your Otou-sama, do you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You spar to improve your skills, yes?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Will Hanabi-chan becomes better if you just let her win, will she?"_

_"No, she won't."_

_"Would your Otou-sama be sad if Hanabi-chan died?"_

_Hinata was stunned._

_"… Yes."_

_"If Hanabi-chan is sent out without her skills improving, is it possible that she can die?"_

_"… Yes."_

_"Will she be better if you sparred with her , doing your best?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Will you promise me, that you will do everything as best as you can?"_

_"Yes."_

_"If you show to your Otou-sama that her daughters will be the best, will he be happy?"_

_"Yes."_

_ "Can you stand tall before your Otou-sama, to show that you're the best?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can you show me that, when we meet tomorrow?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can you show the world, what you will show me tomorrow?"_

_"Yes."_

_I smiled at her. She responded by beaming at me._

_"Go home, rest, and tomorrow you will be the best. Okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Now, go!"_

_I pushed her away. She waved back at me, leaving me behind as I watched her waddled home. Like The Ugly Duckling. An unfurnished jewel._

_~Flashback End~_

After that discussion last evening, today she came with the promised smiles and confidence. I smiled softly as I watched her trained. Kurenai tapped my shoulder, watching her student.

"You did this?"

"Nope."

Kurenai looked at me, puzzled.

"She did it all by herself. All she need is to release all those pent up memory and stress. A little push and her real self came out. She is who she is. Come."

I moved back to the middle of training ground with Kurenai trailing behind me. When I turned, I saw her face was glum.

"Kurenai?"

She sighed before looking at me sadly.

"What's wrong?"

She chuckled miserably. It felt… wrong watching her act like this. She walked past me and sat under a tree. She curled and hugged her knee. I approached her sat next to her. A few minutes in silence, she talked.

"Did you know, how I became a Jounin?"

"How?"

"I was on a guarding mission with Gai and Asuma. On the way home, we got ambushed by multiple missing nins. Their numbers was about 30 to 40 people. The mission was a hoax. The client wanted to kill Gai because he blamed Gai on his wife's death, a by-stander in a mission went wrong. Because the client was rich, most of the missing nins were A-ranked shinobi. At the time, we were cornered and sleep deprived by the mission, where every nights there was a bandit attacked."

"What did you do?"

"Gai took down the enemies and Asuma protected me. What I did was simply weaving multilayered, low level Genjutsu again and again. I never did anything else. Asuma and Gai got hurt a lot, while I didn't even broke a sweat. Somehow one of the nins got away and my name was listed on the Bingo Book as the A-Ranked, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress. All I have was Genjutsu."

"So?"

"So… So? SO!?"

Kurenai grabbed my neck and slammed me to the tree behind her. She snarled at me, tears streaming down her cheeks as her red ruby eyes turned crimson, as if glowing in anger.

"I become a Jounin on wrong perception! I tried to say that the description was wrong, they called me arrogant slut! Men called me Icy Bitch! Women called me Stealing Whore! I lost in a fight with a GENIN! ONE GENIN! My students followed you and respected you, while I was casted aside! I tried to help a girl for 5 YEARS, and you helped her in one day, ONE DAY! ALL I HAVE WAS GENJUTSU! MY PRIDE, MY LOVE, AND MY AMBITION GAINED ME NOTHING!"

"So?"

Kurenai sneered then growled. She gave me a mean right hook, sharp at my jaw, breaking it and cracking the tree behind me as slammed onto it. She drove another punch at my diaphragm, cutting off my air supply. My sight dimmed in dizziness, before I felt my head was grabbed and pain erupted as my right eye was kneed. I staggered before another punch unhinged my jaw, smashing my head to the tree, buzzing my head. My right hand was grabbed and my body was turned, pressed against the tree. I grunted at the being shoved.

Another hit cracked my ribs and my hand was pulled viciously, breaking my shoulder bones. It went limped as it was released. She kicked my left knee from inside, shattering my kneecap, causing me to keel on my left side. And another lash by her knee from my left sent me sprawling sky-blue. A blur went into my sight of vision and slammed the other side of my rib cage, rupturing my lung with bone pieces. I coughed out blood at my attackers face, stunning her. Her shadow stood and moved backward.

"Oh my God! Kurama-san! KURAMA-KUN!"

She kneeled on my left, but before she did anything, I placed my index finger on her lips. I coughed and panted for a bit, controlling my Youki. I turned my inside back to Youki and reformed everything. I let my control goes external. All the blood that splattered all over the place turned back to Youki and channeled them, back into me. The Youki bubbled at the obvious place on my body and changing it back to original. I opened my eyes and saw the panicking Kurenai. I sat up slowly trying to endure the leftover pain. I winced as my pain receptors went overdrive. I smiled tenderly at the paling Kurenai and flicked her forehead. She stunned at my action.

"Is there a way you could teach me that vicious Taijutsu?"

Tears gushed out and she hugged my tightly, started apologizing again and again. I gritted my teeth as her contact sent pain signals to my brain. I hugged her back and patted her back. I hushed her.

"It's okay. Don't worry. It's nothing."

She pulled away, crying and smiling desperately.

"Are you really, okay? Kurama-kun…"

"Heh, '-kun' is it?"

I smirked before wincing. I saw her laughed miserably. She walked and kneeled behind me, pulling me down, placing my head on her lap. I sighed in tiredness.

"Sorry…"

"Stop. Kurenai. You're not at fault…"

"But I-mmhmm…?"

I cut her off with my finger. I took it off and winced at my movement.

"Stop talking and let me rest. And while you do that let me talk to myself… Now, I don't see it as your fault. You needed some stress relief and I'm just a willing punching bag…

"Then it…"

"Kurenai!"

I barked, cutting her off. My eyes soften when she went stiff. I smiled warmly at her. She nodded guiltily before she started to stroke my hair with her hand and her others went to my chest.

"Listen. I too was at fault. I didn't notice you felt that way and I'm sorry. I should've talked with you and I should've discussed this with you. I did none of that. I know, I'm selfish. But I should've considered your feeling. I'm not really good at words, you know. The only human I actually talked with before Hikari, was Rikudou-oji-san. You just felt insecure, Kurenai. There's nothing wrong with that. It's a human feeling you know."

Kurenai gazed into my eyes in sadness.

"Listen. You deserved to be a Jounin. Tell me, who can brag that he or she can weave multiple Genjutsus none stop like picking a nose?"

Kurenai was about to open her mouth before I cut her off.

"The Kurama? Bah, they just have their bloodline taken for granted. I would bet that none of them could do what you did. One strong Genjutsu? Yeah, this girl can weave multi-mid-level Genjutsus like walking. The Uchiha? Those mind-raping, dependent leecher. Bah, this woman can pick off Genjutsus without having her eyes open… Anyone else you want to tell me?"

Kurenai sighed wearily before rolling her eyes.

"Good."

I smiled tenderly.

"Those who called you arrogant? They're blind to their own weakness. Those men? Meh, who needs men anyway. They are just a bunch of dogs in heat, they don't even know how to treat ladies right."

I winked as Kurenai laughed.

"And those women? They were just a bunch of ugly bitch who can't accept the reality that a certain someone here is actually more beautiful than they could ever dream to be."

Kurenai snorted in amusement. I sighed.

"About Hinata. It's not that you didn't help her. You did actually. And I'm sure as damn it's a lot more than I helped her with."

I snorted.

"She just need a little more push. From someone else. She knew that no matter what, you will be by her side. What she need is some new, someone out of her circle of friends but trustable. To know that someone who had just acquainted with her, had the trust in her. And I just fits the prescription. It's like having a fever. You're the immune system and I'm the pill. That's why… That's why you should believe yourself."

I grasped her hand on my chest as she smiled at me.

"So, what if you lost to a Genin? Just train and be stronger. I know that punches of yours still feels being stamped by Kokuo. Even I didn't know if I could win against Hikari. Well, I would never hurt Hikari so that's a given. Weelll… if there is someone her with her skills set then this..."

I fisted my chest having my pain dimmed.

"Kurama, Kyuubi no Youko shall obtain triumph before all... Well, half of it anyway."

Kurenai giggled at me.

"Didn't you just said earlier. It's your pride, love and ambition. So believe in yourself. If you can't believe in yourself, then believe in me. Believe in me who believed in you."

I shook my fist, and set it up, taking Kurenai's hands along, fisting it to the sky.

"So held onto my fist. The fist of promise that shall not waver as it pierce through the heavens!"

I paused. I looked at Kurenai as she lifted one of her eyebrows. I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, that was a quote from someone. It was the first time I could say that to someone. Tee-hee."

I knocked my fist to my head, acting… I should stop doing that. The adrenalin is making me crazy. Because the pain had receded, I stood back up and stretched myself. After dusting myself, I pulled Kurenai up though she suddenly staggered. Probably because her leg went numb having my head resting on her leg for too long. I caught her and let her held onto me. She smiled in gratitude and I lead her around as she limped to get her blood moving. After she was declared healed and no longer numbed by me, I smirked.

"Well, there's still two hour left. So are going to train with me or what?"

She scoffed but her eyes were filled with mirth. I grinned and kissed her temple and dashed away.

"Tag! You're it!"

She huffed indignantly and chased me. As laughter filled my lung, I glanced backward seeing her smiling as she chased me through the woods. I just hoped my excitement would last.

* * *

**Yo... Review if you could later then.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yahhooo... I updated again. Enjoy. A/N below. For obvious reason, of course. Spoiler (**_For those who didn't get it...**)  
**_

* * *

I jumped backward, avoiding her upward kick, Shunshin-ing away as a volley of kunais riddled the place, together with the clone. Touching the ground, a sharp wind almost pierced my neck, missed by an inch. I rushed forward and landed a solid kick on Hinata's rib, earning me a sharp cry. Sensing Raiton chakra was being channeled at me on my neck, I let out a burst of Katon trough my skins, cleansing me of Shino's bugs. I quickly ducked as a kunai flew over my head. A burst of chakra from the kunai sent my reflex overdrive. I Kawarimi-ed away and crouched on on of the tree's trunk as I watched the kunai exploded, obliterating my substitute in showers.

I dashed at Hikari's real body and dodged a whiz of air that tried to slice me in half, courtesy of Hinata. I Shunshin-ed behind Hikari and kicked her foot forward. As she lost her balance, I gave a sharp left jab to her rib, moving her between me and Hinata, allowing me to relocate with a well placed Shunshin but not before kicking Hikari towards her. I went into close quarter combat with Shino. I took a swift jab to his head, he ducked it and launched a punch on his own. I tapped it downward, followed with a sharp rising punch,which he avoided. I grabbed the kick aimed to my rib, countering with a lethal palm to his jaw, and then swinging him away at the incoming hostiles. I left an Iwa-Bunshin in my place with a timed Kawarimi, hiding away from sight with Meisaigakure.

Hikari's two clones approached my Bunshin and they went into combat. The three Genins retreated but stopped when I flood the forest with my Suiton, enveloping them with Kirigakure technique. Hinata palmed out, sending Renkudan to remove the mist. I swiftly applied a Genjutsu to convince them that the mist were not dispelled. I swiftly palmed Shino and let a burst of gale to my surrounding, blowing and sending the other two apart. I chased after Hikari after leaving two Iwa-Bunshins to distract her other teammates.

She turned and threw two salvos of Kage Shurikens, the first which were illusions with the real one actually a Kage Bunshin in a Shin Henge, the second shurikens hail was the only actual Kage Shuriken. Remembering the earlier explosion above my head, I sent a blast of wind, repelling the barrage. My sense went off at the rapid chakra build-up, allowing me to notice a rock below me in a Shin-Henge of Hikari's Kage Bunshin. I Shunshin-ed behind her as I cursed my decision to teach her Bunshin Bakuha. I was about to punch Hikari's back but was surprised when a hand came out of her Bunshin, which dissolved showing Hikari was actually facing me.

She tried to block my punch but I channeled my Raiton. The spark from our hand-contact caused her to pull hers away in pain and I palmed her chest, directing Katon and Futon creating a small explosion in contact, together with my Doton protecting my hand from the flare. I leapt to my side as multiple small Raiton spear passed by me, but the attacks however turned around and homed at me. I quickly dove underground with Moguragakure but not before flushing my skin out of bugs with my Katon.

I sent an Iwa-Bunshin above the ground to handle Hikari while I swam towards the one who sent me that electrifying surpise. I jumped at Shino but he was suddenly substituted with Hinata with her fingers facing me. As Futon chakra erupted from her hands, I countered by channeling an overpowered Katon into her blade, burning her wind blade away like fuels, gushing the flame towards her palm. She stopped her wind blade to save herself and as she did, I burst through the fire with Suiton coating my skin. I stabbed to her rib, she reacted by tapping it away at my forearm with her Jyuuken.

Expecting me to flinch, she could only widen her eyes in surprise as she flew away from another punch from the same arm worked its way to her face, smashing her into a tree. I let off the Doton on my forearm but jumped to the tree when a flare-up of chakra was detected under me. The outline made of bugs on the ground signaled a Fuinjutsu made to subdue me. I Shin-Henged into Hinata and Shunshin-ed next to Shino as he crouched and palmed the ground, activating the bugged seal.

"Did you get him?"

I questioned as I rose, moving behind him.

"Hopefully. Wait a..."

Shino replied but was knocked unconscious as I tapped his neck, sending a jolt from a Raiton and an Iwa-Bunshin moved him out of the battle ground. I Shunshin-ed above Hikari as she helped Hinata to her feet. I slammed my feet at them causing Hikari to react quickly by pushing Hinata away. Coated with Doton chakra, my kicked caused a slab of rock to erect, rising it up into the air. I kicked the rock at Hinata at the sam time, I sent a flock of Katon birds at Hikari. A Mizurappa from Hikari stopped the imaginary phoenix with its water wall. I dashed at Hinata who had disintegrated the rock with a Kaiten. I reached her right at the moment where her Kaiten stopped, she widen her eyes in surprised as I tapped her head, shocking her into fainting.

"Hinata!"

Hikari dashed at me in reckless abandon to save her friend as I let an Iwa-Bunshin dragged Hinata underground with Moguragakure. I stopped her on her track with a Shunshin, crouching beneath her, landing a palm to her jaw and it sent her into the air. I slammed my heel onto her stomach, almost smashing her to the ground. As she was about to hit the ground, she Kawarimiith causing the clone substituting with her, burst to smoke. I rushed at her only for her to Shunshin away as multiple barrages of Kage Kunais were sent to me from all direction. I dived with Moguragakure and had a Bunshin elude my evasion, placing an Iwa-Bunshin in place. The kunaiss hits it and I quickly had blood using Henge, applied to him.

Some of the kunais exploded due to Bunshin Bakuha and I let the Iwa-Bushin charred itself, keeping the Henge up. Hikari seeing me fell, rushed at me, only to be tripped by my hands. As I held onto her legs and zapped her with Raiton, she stiffened before falling unconscious courtesy the same knocking skill. I rose from the ground and sighed, the Bunshin collapse as I dispelled the energy in it. Hikari's left over clones dispelled themselves seeing their 'Mistress' fainted. lifted her bridal style and walked out of the forest to the clearing. I noticed that Kurenai was helping Shino and Hinata, nursing their bruises.

I walked towards them, setting Hikari to a tree and she woke up, wincing. I sat at the edge of the circle they were forming and took out my pipe. As I smoke, I let them relieve themselves after our intense sparring. When they were done, I called them out for a review.

"Well then, let's talk about your mistakes."

Everyone stared at me like I'm an idiot, I frowned.

"What!? It's not like I went all out. I held back a lot. And I know you can improve."

The team rolled their eyes as Kurenai chuckled.

"Anyway. At first you guys, did extremely well. You planned well but after I Shunshin-ed into the middle of your group, everything fell apart. All of you did well on your own but the threat of simultaneously injuring you teammates hindered you a lot. You have no confidence it your Taijutsu. I know that mine were good, but in fights, be confidence of your skills. Once your teammates were injured you became almost reckless. Endangering yourselves to a point of suicidal."

The Genins looked down in grim. Kurenai smiled softly and patted Hinata's head. I exhaled a wisp of smoke and sighed.

"Well, I didn't say that it was a bad thing. No other people would be crazy enough or I believe, capable enough to survive the onslaught you gave me."

I drawled as the girls giggled while Shino sat calmly.

"First Shino. I know that your Jutsus are harder to land on me due to the fact that I could flush your bugs away."

Shino nodded.

"The thing you could improve in the fight like that is quite little. First I need to teach you is how to increase the chakra gradually instead of spiking them. My suggestion allows you to have your bug slowly ease the Raiton into your opponent instead of surging it in like earlier. Doing it as you did, I am sure that I would have noticed the presence. It was also the same when you use your bugs to form the Gravity seals on the ground. And at the end, you got taken out because I used your teammates against you. In fights, try to be alert."

Shino nodded but responded.

"I did felt off just before you knocked me out… Why you ask… I can't sense your chakra… But it was too late…"

I nodded, taking a puff of smoke. I gave my attention to Hinata.

"For Hinata there are only two weaknesses which were… one, you didn't expect me to counter your Jyuuken strike… the second was the Kaiten… I know the Hyuuga said the Kaiten was perfect defence, but there was a delay around .1 second delay after the skill to orient yourself. Of course, most people aren't fast enough to take the opportunity, but opponent with the same speed as yours would definitely take that advantage."

Hinata nodded and asked.

"How did you counter my wind blade?"

"Well, it took a lot of my own energy to inject my Katon into your Futon, most people won't even have that high level elemental manipulation to do that. So, I wouldn't worry about that much if I were you."

She smiled as I turned toward Hikari.

"As for Hikari…"

I sighed while Hikari looked down.

"You held back too much…"

"But Kurama-nii…"

I held my hand up, stopping her and took a puff of smoke.

"We'll talk about this tonight. For now…"

I looked at all of them and smiled gladly.

"You all definitely did extremely well. After this I'll teach you how to activate certain skill without having me noticing it was activated. Most of your skills were too easy to be sense by me."

"While that is good and all, I didn't believe anyone could actually injure you if you went all out… Why you ask… The best sensor and the fastest man I've seen."

Everyone nodded while I lifted my eyebrow as Kurenai deadpanned.

"It's a given since if he touch you, it's literally a death touch with how he is."

I chuckled.

"Well, that was given. But if you aim to beat me at my best, than no doubt than others would have a hard time beating all of you. And that's why I told you to perfect your Kawarimi and Shunshin. If they can't touch you how can they deal any damage."

I stood up.

"Next time we'll include Kurenai to the fight. Having would probably even the odds."

Hinata giggled.

"Kurama-nii, I don't think adding even the Hokage would balance out."

I chuckled before going towards her and patted her head.

"You thought too highly of me."

"And you thought too little of yourself."

Shino replied. I smiled.

"Well, you guys still had missions to do. How about you go ahead?"

They nodded and left the training ground while I walked back home. I could say that all of them had surpassed my expectation. I only expect them to be at least Chuunin level. But given the fight earlier, they could definitely be an ANBU. They would probably be surprised if they fought the other Genins.

All of them can already do the basics and Shunshin seallessly and instantly. They are all faster than Maito given how they trained. Weights, gravity seal and resistance seal were applied all the time. Only releasing them to get use to the high speed battle. I was quite surprised when I saw how fast they were at the first time. After that I found out that shinobis aren't as normal as human. Their muscles were extremely dense and with their special adrenalin, they could literally fight almost as fast as sound. Luckily, I was the better than some.

Their current progresses astounded me and the same time, making me proud. The first thing I taught all of them was elemental manipulation. Shino with Raiton, Hinata with Futon, Hikari with Suiton and Kurenai with Doton. Though, this do made me astonished by not having any Katon user even though we were in the land of fire. Combined with their own personal skill, they made me a very happy teacher. Mine didn't have any element in the first place, so I could utilize them without any benefits or any loss.

First Shino. With his ability to channel chakra through his bugs, I taught him a few special moves. The first was controlling the opponent by channeling Raiton through their nerves. Then there was the homing Raiton spear. He places a bug on you as the beacon and the lightning will target at that beacon. I also intended to teach him a few more skills. Like Raiton webbing that channels Raiton through his bugs, placed all over the place as rods. It could easily trap the opponent. However, I still need to increase his reserve.

From there, I got the idea of teaching his some simple Fuinjutsu. Using his bugs as the writing, he could literally make instant tags. Like how he did the area-based Gravity seal earlier. I also taught him a couple of tricks like simple Raiton charged Mushi-Bunshin. And my favourite out of all is his Choudenji Kunai. This is actually a railgun with kunai as the bullet. Though for now, he can only do it once but the result were pretty devastating.

_~Flashback~_

_"Now when you release the kunai, instantly channel all, and I do mean most of your Raiton chakra through your chakra thread bugs."_

_Shino nodded, still confused. He lifted his hands as thousands of his bugs hovered in front his arm. I smirked when I thought of what will happen. When I noticed that chakra have no resistance value, an idea popped into my head and I was quite excited at the project. But when I tried it on my own, it cost me my hand even if it works. Aburame's allows the railgun to fire from distant. He let his chakra build-up and as soon as he released it, a blinding light sparked then…. It broke the sound barrier._

_'Boooooommm!'_

_Everyone had their jaw, slacked at the sight as I cackled madly while patting the panting Shino. The ground was carved into a trench and the trees in line were completely decimated around half a mile away. At the distant, a smoking crater formed. Suddenly a surge of shinobi rushed at the sound, though upon the sight, everyone was stunned. Sandaime also came in panic, before him too, gaped at the destruction. Hokage looked at me with a face that said 'Are you kidding me?'. I cackled gleefully._

_"And that's…"_

_I patted Shino's head._

_"__…_ how you teach an S-Rank Kinjutsu to an Aburame."

_At that even many people gaped at Shino, though he seemed to be disturbed by the attention. Hokage sighed and asked the shinobis to leave. He turned at me, looked at the team tending to Shino then stared back at me, deadpanned._

_"Okay, what happen?"_

_I shrugged._

_"Well, you know how famous ninja had their own special Jutsu, right? Like Rasengan, or Kaiten, or Chidori?"_

_He nodded at me._

_"Well, I want give the team to have an advantage too. That move is an Aburame only jutsu."_

_He looked at me, waiting._

_"What?"_

_I asked, faking a perplexed reaction. He sighed and asked._

_"What exactly is that Jutsu?"_

_"It was basically a kunai that moved so fast, that it broke the sound barrier."_

_Hokage closed his eyes and pinched his nose before looking back at me warily._

_"How?"_

_I laughed sheepishly._

_"I don't actually know the concept."_

_He facepalmed at my answer._

_~Flashback Ends~_

After that, every shinobi seems a bit… wary towards Shino. At least for a while.

As for Hinata, like Shino, I taught her elemental manipulation. With that, she had some extra ranged skill and with her special personal Kaze no Yaiba, formed from the tip of her hand ranging up to 3 metres, she became quite well rounded with her skills. Plus with her new Jyuuken form was complete, her movement went from dangerous to lethal. Every strike flowed into another strike seamlessly and with her extreme speed, making her a complete monster at close combat, though not against me, of course. I'm just that good. Add that with her wind blade, every tusk could literally tore the opponent.

That's not all, when I had her learn the Kaiten and with her explaination of the concept, I told her to use Futon instead. And that was when things go crazy.

_~Flashback~_

_"Use the wind chakra. And instead of containing it tight, make it that the foe was trapped inside the containment."_

_12 Iwa Bunshin formed, taking a circle around her. I moved away to safety as she started started to spin. A chopper sound suddenly erupted from the attack, I winced and closed my ears with my hand. I walked slowly towards her as she froze. The Iwa-Bunshin was completely obliterated and the ground was riddle with slashing marks. I cackled like a madman.  
_

_"Again, Kurama-kun?"_

_Hearing the drawl, I turned around and saw the rest of the team together with a horde of shinobi. Sandaime shook his head. I chuckled sheepishly before lifting my hand._

_"It was accident!"_

_Shino shook his head while Hikari and Kurenai looked exasperated. Hinata also blushed at the destruction she made. The started to whisper about how I taught powerful skills to the team.  
_

_~Flashback Ends~_

The destruction and chaos.I sighed wistfully. It was such a good memories. And then, there was Kurenai. I had her doing the same chakra control exercise similar to mine and that allows her to create Genjutsu without handseals. With her Doton manipulation trained to the maxed, she had become quite a Kunoichi. She can subdue them herself instead of relying on others.

Her Genjutsu improved so much that rather than limited by the max of three-layered or four-layered, now she can go up to six-layered and seven-layered Genjutsu making it a pain to dispel accept for those who can't be effected to Genjutsu. Unfortunately, those in my last statement was actually the limitation, of her illusions. When I explain, those concept to her, she became quite enraged, so I had to quell her anger.

_~Flashback~_

_"What do you mean that my Genjutsu are useless to some!?"_

_She screamed at me almost standing up from her seat, though I pressed her down._

_"Calm down, Kurenai."_

_She huffed and looked away. She sighed and asked, almost desperately._

_"Did you mean easy to dispel? I mean it's like the Sharingan, that it can easily dispel Genjutsu, right?"_

_"No, I mean useless. I can't actually be affect Genjutsu."_

_She slumped glumly. I sighed and sat down next to her._

_"Well, I do have a solution for that."_

_She turned and looked at me, almost hopefully before scoffing, stating bitterly._

_"Yeah, like you will teach me how to make things harder for you."_

_I sighed and flicked her forehead. She stared at indignantly before sighing._

_"Could you not, do that? So, what's your solution?"_

_I smirked._

_"Some times, you have to trick the world before telling lies to a man"_

_She stared at me, knitting her eyebrow._

_"What did you mean?"_

_"Well, I had explained to you about nature energy, yes?"_

_She nodded._

_"Let me give you an example. The Kurama clan could make their Genjutsu a reality, yes? Even if it's not actually real."_

_She froze at the word 'Kurama clan' before nodding hesitantly. I ignored her stiff response and continued with the explanation._

_"The actual reason for that is because they didn't insert the chakra to a person. It's like bunshin, but instead of projecting the image of chakra, they inserted the chakra into the nature energy. So the nature accepted their chakra, thus causing the image to become real. So, as opposed to collecting nature energy to make Senryoku, they made it by injecting chakra into the nature energy. So, now you would have an even better Genjutsu. Plus, it can only be dispelled with Youki or Senryoku. This kind of Genjutsu works because even if a man told his mind it's all an illusion, their chakra believes in the illusion thus telling the brain that it was true."_

_"However there are limitations of that illusion, was that it had a range of usage. What I mean by this was, unlike the normal Genjutsu that had to be dispel or the chakra for it to deplete, the Sen-Genjutsu is fueled by nature energy and the chakra will dissipate if the user left, far from the source of the skill. Sen-Genjutsu is not suitable for fleeing. For example…"_

_I held up my palm forcing the Genjutsu to the nature chakra, creating a floating blue fire. Kurenai looked in surprise. She hovered her hand before flinching away, feeling the heat._

_"You see. It can't actually be dispelled however, if I move away from this place… Let's say… around 10 metres plus… The illusion will be dispelled."_

_I Shunshin-ed away and came back, only to see the fire was no longer there. I created another flame and dispelled it by flaring a bit of my Senryoku._

_"See. It also"_

_I grinned at her. Her eyes glazed at me, almost revering me._

_"So, how do I learn to do this?"_

_"Well, first I need to teach how the nature chakra reacts and how to sense them."_

_~Flashback Ends~_

While the me now won't be affated by those Genjutsu, back than it was not as so. Then, I started my lecture as she listened in fascination. The fact that she won't let me leave until I taught her all of it, almost makes me regret it. But luckily, Hikari saved me from her and I continued the lecture another. But the result was satisfying, and almost scary by the imagination she had imagination. Though nowadays, she always sulked when she can't affect me.

Speaking of Hikari, her training went great. Now that I had taught her a few more skills, improving her chakra control even further and Suiton manipulation, she went from good to amazing. Her speed was the best out of the others, and then Kage Bunshin and Bunshin Bakuha was added in to the mix, making her capable of making various possible tactics and skills. The fact she did it all without even a single seal or even the puff of smoke made her... daunting. Combine that that with her Shin Henge… It went to intimidating.

She was truly a one-man army… woman, perhaps… or as Kurenai teased her, 'our little personal armory'. She can make everything on the fly. Want a sword? Make a Kage Bunshin and Shin-Henge. Want an exploding tag? No, better give you this, Bunshin Bakuha with Shin-Henge. Flashing around with Shunshin and Kawarimi makes her even scarier. Tricking people around with normal bunshin, let the enemy fear even a simplest bunshin kunai while saving her chakra. She turned terrifying.

And now, I hoped to make her the second coming of Nidaime. I taught her Fuinjutsu and if she could recreate Hiraishin or form a new space-time technique, I would literally laugh as she decimates her enemy and foe. But for now I only focused on improving her Suiton manipulation and when she maxed that skill, I'll have her learn to make high pressure water blast. Cutting the enemy with water. Heh… Who said that water was weak…

My own training was still incomplete. I had learnt a simple Shousen but set Iryo aside for now. Fuinjutsu is too general so I only had learnt the basics together with Hikari and Shino. My elemental jutsu training had almost complete since it took 500 Kage Bunshin every day and they were training from dusk till dawn. Earlier in the days, I had to include chakra control by halving the amount making the training went a bit slow, together with reading chakra and Jutsu theories, cut down another 100 Kage Bunshin from the portion.

These Kage Bunshin also capped me from making in our duel. I still remembered the first time I created 1000 Kage Bunshin for half a day and dispelling it. The fact that I was dispelled back to Hikari's mindscape and turned to mush for 3 days did not leave me painless. With the amount I have now, I only had a bit headache as I sorted through my memories. Luckily, I have no need for sleeping, though sorting through them were way too repetitive and boring. I still remembered having Hikari crying, trying to wake me up for three days. She didn't sleep nor did she woke up. She stayed in her mindscape for the whole period of me fainting.

I sighed at that. That was also one of the reasons she feared to hurt me. Or to be precise, she doesn't want to see me hurt. I shivered at the thought of her, seeing Kurenai thrashing me. Talking about thrashing, the team thought that I'm way too fast due to, me evolving if I had explain. Before I didn't move very fast because the tunnel vision. But now, I was capable of seeing almost everything in slow motion, thus allowing me to move faster than the speed of sound. It was nothing special. All it involved was Youki and Senryoku.

I discovered it by accident actually. My current body was made up of Youki, compressed chakra and nature energy. I was trying to add Senryoku to my dense chakra, and then it happened. The Youki, my actual mental core clashed with the Senryoku, the energy I tried to add to my energy core. It caused them to repel and attack each other but somehow, my own chakra and nature energy managed to force both the energy to coexist. Then I felt my mind exploded out, making me see everything in slow motion.

I tried to move, however my movement was slower than what I perceive. I was stuck there for 10 hours where in reality was only 1 hour. I tried to make my body moves like normal in the time dilation, however that leads to a different problem, it was simply too fast. The ground doesn't have enough friction to make me move forwards, sure I can jump, but then what? To counter this I tried what countless had fail, wind walking. Though I did manage to do that, I simply forced the Doton chakra into the nature chakra but I couldn't actually stand as was just a momentary I just kicked off the air and by managing to do that, it made it easier for me to navigate in my slow motion.

Though I managed to train within that period to move my body to match my actual normal human, I still didn't know the reason or how to control what had happened to me. So, I tried to search my mind for information. That was when I noticed that instead of moving to my mind, the time moved back to normal. I was stunned. I worked my mind and tried to reverse my action and did as I would when I wanted to come out of my mindscape, the slow motion return. It was actually my perception trying to match the time dilation in my mind.

Knowing what happened and sighing in relief, I checked my energy seeing that the composition had changed. My core was neither Youki nor Senryoku. I didn't know what happen though I definitely don't want to test it. The energy was in higher density than both Youki and Senryoku but however it was way easier to control almost as easy as controlling a simple chakra. I was delighted of course. Excited at this, I tried to dispel myself only results in failure, I paled.

To make it even worse, the team was away from village for a C-Ranked Delivery Mission. When I tried to connect my mind to Hikari and resulted in again, failure. It was then I realized that I couldn't feel the connection to Hikari.

_~ Flashback~_

_I Shunshin-ed back to Hokage's office. Seeing Sandaime wasn't there, I Shunshin-ed to the Mission Information Counter, intruding on Sandaime as he was about to give the Team 7, a mission._

_"Sarutobi-sama, where's Team 8?"_

_Seeing my paled expression, he swiftly gave me the information I asked._

_"They were at Ta no Kuni, delivering medical equipments to a village there._

_I schooled my expression._

_"Permission to go after Team 8, Hokage-sama."_

_Sandaime looked surprised before nodding._

_"Permission granted."_

_I swiftly Shunshin-ed to the roof, making use of my new wind stepping skill, I dashed full speed to Ta no Kuni, though after half an hour dashing, a quarter more way there, I felt my former presence. Fearing the worst, I dashed forward. What I saw in the forest nearby, made me griped my heart, seeing Hikari in 6-tailed state. Seeing 3 figure near her, I dashed at them. As I landed in between them, the Kyuubi froze. I crouched staring at Hikari as she stared back at me. I commanded Kurenai for information._

_"We fought and tried to subdue Hikari for the last two hours. Shino's insects was useless, Hinata's Jyuuken didn't work and mine was easily broken. Our other skills was too… damaging. I didn't know what happened. She suddenly screamed, and yelled, telling you to stop. Suddenly she fainted and then abruptly opened her eyes. Then she started to go berserk, with your Youki bubbling through her body."_

_I nodded stiffly and allowed three Kage-Bunshins to take them away, trying to take them to safety. It was lucky that she went off away from any settlements. I let my… SenYouki, maybe… flood my entire constructs, reforming my nine-tails and ears. I felt my eyes turned slit and my fangs grew. My claw lengthen and I froze, confused. The killing intent had disappeared. The Kyuubi-fied Hikari had her Youki reduced and her tails__…_ though her tails kept increasing in numbers.

_Stopping at 9 tails and her body back to normal, the Kyuubi-fied Hikari stared at me. I sensed lust and desire emanating from her. She stalked towards me and I tensed, staring at her. With a satisfied growl, she spoke._

_"__**Hello Kurama, me, myself, my partner, my lover, my Yang and my other half.**__"_

_My eyes widened in surprised. She stood before me and held my cheek while I kept tensing._

_"__**Call me Kurami.**__"_

_I scowled before asking._

_"How did you gain your sentience?"_

_She frowned. But smiled and wave her hand offhandedly._

_"__**I didn't know what happened. The last of my memories were before you split yourself from me. But what I do know…**__"_

_She grinned wildly._

_"__**… is that you loved this girl.**__"_

_I growled._

_"__**I know you wanted to save her from me.**__"_

_She kept moving around me, I stared at her, keeping my growl in check. She held her cheek and said exaggeratedly._

_"__**Oh, dear evil, old me.**__"_

_She stopped, smirked and placed her index claw on Hikari's chest. I kept myself from jumping at her. Even I could stop her, I still won't know what will happen to Hikari inside her mind. I did the only thing I could do, I growled at her. She grinned madly._

_"__**Ooohh, are you afraid?**__"_

_"You hurt her, even for one scratch…"_

_I narrowed my eyes._

_"… I promise you. I'll make you suffer for __**eternity**__."_

_My voice turned demonic at the end. She smirked lustfully._

_"__**That's very sexy, dear lover-kun.**__"_

_She held my head and tipped-toed, pulling my head down to her level, staring into my eyes, and I hers._

_"__**If you want to save, her…**__"_

_She pulled my face and instantly kissing me. I froze. She let my lips off, but not before biting it sexily._

_"__**… love me, have me, be with me and I'll be yours. You'll be mine as I'll be yours.**__"_

_I closed my eyes and sighed. I asked her._

_"Do you remember?"_

_She tilted her head with a frown on her face._

_"__**Remember what**__?"_

_"The… old world."_

_She frowned again._

_"__**What old world?**__"_

_I sighed in relief and pulled myself up however I yelped when she pulled my ears._

_"Ouch, ouch. Stop that."_

_I shouted out._

_"**What old world!?**"_

_She shouted to my ears. I yelped again._

_"I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just let me go first! __And stop using that voice, it's not cute!_"

_She released my ear and cleared her throat. I rubbed it in pain, before I talk to her._

_"I'll tell you what, you let her go, and I'll go to Hikari's mindscape later. I promise."_

_She narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat._

_"Can I trust you____…_?"

_I nodded warily. She huffed and let her consciousness leave. Hikari collapsed as all her extra appendages disappeared. I caught her before she hit the ground and lifted her up in my arms. I let my own appendages to fade. I pulsed out the nature chakra around me and stretched out my emotion sensor. After I was satisfied that no one was around except the team, I Shunshin-ed towards them._

_"Hey."_

_Seeing us , they rushed forwards, circling us._

_"Is she okay?"_

_I nodded tired, the experience were emotionally draining. They all sighed in relief._

_"We're heading back, I want to make sure that that she was safe from all that."_

_Kurenai frowned._

_"It's three hours away from Konoha…"_

_"40 minutes. Let's go."_

_I cut her off as three Kage Bunshin materialized, picking them up and we dashed away._

_~Flashback Ends~_

But luckily, Hikari wasn't in any actual danger and…

"I'm home."

The door opened and… this is our new roommate.

"Hey Kurama."

Kurami stood in front of the almost the exact copy of me. Same height, same hair and eye color, and exactly the same designed yukata. The only difference was her gender and her B-cup chest. She beamed at me. I sighed as she smirked and grabbed me inside, closing the door. She pulled me down to the sofa, us sitting next to each other.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading. So...**

**[war hero]... SI/FemNaruto/FemKurama... what the fuck is this shit!? My OC is Kurama (**_Here, I stressed the word 'is'_**)... are you shitting me, does this guy actually read my story... wait a second...** **(**_flips the book... I mean... scrolls the stories... gasped_**)... Hahaha...** **(**_this laugh over was filled with irony you know_**)... Oh my God... you, my man... are a genius of an epic proportion... DIE YOU LUCKY BASTARD... I mean, thank you... grumbles** **(**_I hate geniuses... especially of those with epic proportion_**)... what!... oh... sorry, wrong word usage... that were for those guys with girls around his finger... (**_I hate those too**)...  
**_

**I don't think that this should be placed above, since it was quite a spoiler... Come on guyz, review please I need more ideas... REVIEW... IDEA...**


End file.
